Pain
by Soyann
Summary: OS. Oh, oui ! Bien sûr ! Fred manque à George ! Fred manque aux Weasley ! Fred manque à ses amis ! Mais est-ce qu'il t'arrive de penser un seul instant qu'il peut aussi manquer à d'autres personnes ?


**« Oh, oui ! Bien sûr ! Fred manque à George ! Fred manque aux Weasley ! Fred manque à ses amis ! Mais est-ce qu'il t'arrive de penser un seul instant qu'il peut aussi manquer à d'autres personnes ? »**

 **Je ne vais pas mentir, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de cet OS. D'un côté, j'en suis très fière parce que bon, c'est long et ça m'a tout l'air de tenir la route (détrompez-moi si je me trompe) Mais justement, c'est long, du coup j'ai un peu peur de m'être perdue en chemin, d'autant plus que ce ne sont pas des personnages qu'on a l'habitude d'associer.**

PAIN

Pansy Parkinson avait été élevée dans un seul but : faire un beau mariage et perpétuer les valeurs des Sang-Purs.

Et quel magnifique objectif !

Pansy se souvenait encore clairement de son enfance. Elle avait une mémoire extraordinaire que peu de gens pouvait se vanter de partager. Mais il ne s'agissait pas toujours d'une bonne chose.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de toutes ces histoires que lui racontaient ses parents. Des histoires à propos de riches et beaux Sang-Purs qui réalisaient de grandes choses. Des histoires qui faisaient briller ses yeux de petites filles et qui la faisaient rêver.

Oui, quand elle était jeune, Pansy Parkinson était persuadée qu'elle deviendrait la fille modèle que ses parents attendaient qu'elle soit et qu'elle pourrait réaliser des exploits à la hauteur de ceux des personnages de ces histoires.

Mais rarement les choses se déroulent comme on le souhaite. Et nous souhaitons rarement les mêmes choses.

Bien sûr, au début, tout se passait parfaitement bien. Pansy était une petite fille sage qui répétait avec conviction les idées de ses parents et qui ne côtoyait que des enfants de bonne famille.

Alors qu'elle entrait à Poudlard, on parlait même de mariage. Avec Drago Malefoy, l'héritier d'une des plus grandes et riches familles d'Angleterre.

Alors Pansy se fit une joie de se comporter en conséquence. Elle s'appliqua à devenir une grande sorcière. Elle se convainquit même qu'elle aimait Drago. En fait, on pouvait plutôt qualifier son attitude vis-à-vis de lui d'obsession.

Pourquoi elle se comportait ainsi, elle n'en savait rien. Mais elle le faisait. Elle se pavanait devant lui pour attirer son attention. Elle le soutenait dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Elle faisait croire à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il l'aimait plus que tout quand ils commencèrent à sortir ensemble en cinquième année.

Et Pansy essuyait aussi les remarques et les moqueries de tous ces gens qui la trouvaient stupide et pathétique. Elle perdit des amis qu'elle avait depuis des années et qui ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Qui ne pouvaient pas la comprendre.

Mais elle s'en fichait. Parce qu'un jour, elle se marierait avec Drago. Un jour, elle serait une grande sorcière connue dans l'Angleterre toute entière. Un jour, elle deviendrait ce que ces parents attendaient d'elle.

Et peu importait si, pour ça, elle devait se mettre le monde entier à dos.

C'est ce qu'elle pensait, en tout cas, au tout début de son idylle avec le blond.

Seulement Drago était un garçon froid et méprisant qui ne pensait qu'à lui. Et il ne l'aimait pas, malgré tout ce qu'elle se plaisait à dire.

Elle savait à quoi s'attendre avec lui. Oh oui, elle le savait. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir le cœur brisé quand seulement trois mois après le début de leur relation, elle découvrit qu'il faisait du charme à d'autres filles.

Bien sûr, fidèle à son devoir, Pansy ne dit rien et prit sur elle.

Mais quand, seulement trois jours plus tard elle le surprit à embrasser une de ces filles _,_ l'adolescente ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer qu'il devait être fidèle. Qu'un mariage Sang-Pur _devait_ être un modèle de valeurs.

Et elle se souviendrait toute sa vie de sa réaction.

Drago lui avait ri au nez. À elle. Pire que ça, il lui avait juré que tant qu'il posséderait la totalité de ses capacités mentales, il ne se marierait jamais avec une cruche pareille.

Pansy l'avait alors giflé si fort qu'il en avait gardé la marque toute la journée.

Puis elle avait craqué. À peine lui avait-elle tourné le dos qu'elle fondait en larmes.

Elle ne savait pas où aller. Elle ne voulait croiser personne. Alors, finalement, la jeune fille s'était rendue dans le parc, à la limite de la forêt interdite, là où personne ne viendrait la chercher car _jamais_ Pansy Parkinson n'irait de sa propre volonté dans la nature. Là, personne ne viendrait se moquer de sa naïveté. Là, elle pourrait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps tranquillement. Là, elle pourrait se calmer pour faire bonne figure devant tous les autres.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle s'adossait à un arbre, dos au château, ça lui sembla très difficile à envisager.

Pansy savait que Drago était un être abject, mais le retour à la réalité n'en était pas moins brutal. Et surtout, elle avait peur. Et si elle était réellement une cruche que personne ne voudrait épouser ? Et si elle n'arrivait pas à faire un beau mariage ? Et si, pire que tout, elle décevait ses parents ?

La jeune fille resta donc là, dans le froid hivernal alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une mince cape, à sangloter pitoyablement.

Sa mère lui répétait toujours de ne pas pleurer. Que seuls les faibles pleuraient. Qu'une Parkinson se devait d'être forte. Que les pleurnichards n'avaient pas leur place dans le cercle très fermé des Sang-Purs.

Pourtant, à cet instant, Pansy n'arrivait pas à se dire que c'était mal. Ou plutôt, une petite voix dans sa tête le lui disait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se dire que c'était important.

Ça faisait tellement _mal._

Et c'était inconcevable qu'une telle douleur ne puisse pas être importante.

Passé le choc de s'être ainsi fait jeté, Pansy vit alors la triste évidence : ses parents allaient être au courant de tout ça très rapidement avec cette sale habitude qu'avait Malefoy de tout rapporter aux siens en garçon plaintif qu'il était.

Et ses parents seraient déçus, inévitablement.

Alors Pansy sanglota de plus belle.

Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir revenir en arrière et avoir pris sur elle, n'avoir rien dit à Drago. Mieux encore, n'avoir rien vu.

Mais Merlin ne semblait pas être de son côté ce jour-là car elle eut le loisir de s'apitoyer encore de nombreuses heures sur son sort, même si ses larmes avaient fini par se tarir lentement mais sûrement.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà et le froid mordait sa peau. Elle devait rentrer, c'était la chose la plus censée à faire. Mais ce jour-là, elle ne semblait pas décidée à faire des choses censées.

Alors elle resta là, appuyée à un arbre, la tête inclinée, à savourer l'air froid sur son visage. La fraicheur faisait du bien à sa peau qu'elle sentait brulante.

Pansy devait avoir une mine affreuse. Elle devinait parfaitement ses joues et ses yeux rougis, les trainées noires qui se dessinaient sur sa peau, ses cernes qui s'étalaient sur son visage et ses paupières plus tombantes que d'habitude à cause de la fatigue.

La fatigue… Elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir dormir et ne jamais se réveiller.

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'endormir dehors au risque d'être malade.

Pourtant elle aurait été incapable de dire à quel moment elle avait fermé les yeux une bonne fois pour toute.

Mais Pansy se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui l'avait réveillée et elle s'en souviendrait toujours.

Car pour la première fois, elle avait envisagé que son rêve, le rêve que ses parents lui avaient donné, n'en était peut-être pas un et qu'il n'était sans doute pas fait pour elle.

Ce soir-là, Pansy fut réveillé en sursaut par un craquement dans son dos.

Immédiatement, elle s'était saisie de sa baguette et était restée alerte quelques minutes, n'osant pas faire de bruits, mais peinant à contrôler sa respiration et ses battements de cœur qui, elle en était sûre, était audible plusieurs mètres à la ronde.

Pansy n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles quand elle avait compris que _quelqu'un_ venait de s'assoir de l'autre côté de son tronc d'arbre.

De tous les arbres qui se trouvaient dans cette foutue forêt, quelle était donc la probabilité pour qu'un personne vienne précisément s'installer là où _elle_ se trouvait.

Non, ce n'était définitivement pas possible.

Ce ne pouvait être que quelqu'un qui avait remarqué son absence et qui avait décidé de venir se moquer et qui attendait le bon moment. Oui, c'était sans doute ça.

Drago, peut-être ? Peu probable. Il tenait bien trop à son propre confort et il était bien trop _peureux_. Oh, Pansy l'était aussi, mais lui atteignait des sommets.

Un autre Serpentard, alors ? Sûrement. Millicent serait le genre de personne qui pourrait faire ça. Beaucoup trop courageuse pour son bien. Beaucoup trop rancunière aussi. Elle n'avait sans doute pas apprécié la dernière fois que Pansy l'avait traitée de laideron. Et quelle belle occasion de se venger !

Ses mains s'étaient resserrées sur sa baguette et elle s'apprêtait à rassembler tout son courage pour prendre les devants et envoyer promener l'inopportun quand elle se rendit compte qu'il – car c'était un garçon – _pleurait._ Oh pas beaucoup, très peu même. C'était très discret. Mais suffisant pour que ce soit gênant. Et agaçant bien entendu.

Maudissant Merlin de ne pas lui laisser un peu de paix pour une fois, Pansy essaya de se faire toute petite. Après tout, il était tard et il faisait froid, donc l'inconnu ne devrait pas rester là bien longtemps. Mais en considérant que c'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait, la jeune fille soupira lourdement…

…Avant de se mordre violemment la lèvre inférieure et de se figer.

 _« Mais quelle idiote !_ » se morigéna-t-elle.

Elle serait bien avancée s'il la remarquait. Il allait se moquer d'elle, c'était certain. D'un autre côté… Pansy pourrait en faire tout autant.

Mais elle n'avait définitivement pas besoin de ça aujourd'hui.

Pansy ferma les yeux aussi fortement que possible et baissa la tête sur ses genoux repliés devant elle en gémissant piteusement quand elle entendit l'autre cesser de pleurer.

Elle entendit les feuilles et les brindilles craquer autour de lui alors qu'il bougeait.

Elle entendit le froissement de ses vêtements alors qu'il essayait visiblement de faire le tour du tronc d'arbre sans se lever.

Elle fit pourtant la sourde oreille, ne voulant pas avoir à l'affronter. Avec un peu de chance, il allait peut-être oublier son existence si elle l'ignorait suffisamment longtemps.

—Tu vas attraper froid si tu ne rentres pas, lâcha-t-il au bout de quelques instants, juste à sa droite, sa voix éraillée et encore un peu tremblante d'avoir pleuré.

—Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Cracha-t-elle avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher en enfouissant encore plus la tête dans ses jambes.

Pansy ne voulait pas le voir. Cela rendrait les choses bien trop concrètes.

Pourtant, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sursauter et de relever la tête brusquement quand elle sentit une main se poser sur la sienne. Et Merlin qu'elle lui sembla chaude…

—Tu es glacée, constata-t-il d'une voix neutre. Depuis combien de temps tu es là ?

Pansy était proprement stupéfaite quand elle se rendit compte de qui il s'agissait.

—Si j'en juge par ton état, cela doit faire un moment, continua-t-il sans lui prêter plus attention. Il me semble avoir entendu des Serpentards se demander où tu étais passée avant le repas…

Parler de sa maison ramena brutalement la jeune fille à l'instant présent. Ou plutôt aux évènements qui s'étaient déroulé un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Pansy ne put retenir un petit sanglot. Mais elle se mordit la lèvre immédiatement après. Elle ne devait pas paraitre plus faible encore qu'elle le semblait déjà.

—Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Weasley ? Répéta-t-elle d'une voix tellement tremblante de larmes que la méchanceté qui aurait dû accompagner ses propos avait totalement disparu.

Elle serra les poings et remarqua seulement à ce moment qu'il lui tenait toujours la main. Elle se dégagea sèchement.

Le jumeau Weasley la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

Ils s'affrontèrent comme ça du regard un instant. Pansy se battait contre les larmes qui envahissaient ses yeux.

Elle était consternée de voir que c'était à peine s'il avait les yeux rougis alors qu'elle devait être horrible.

—Tu as une tête à faire peur, Parkinson. Tu devrais aller te coucher, sinon ça risque de se voir demain.

Il avait l'air tellement concerné que Pansy sentit la colère monter en elle. Ça allait commencer. Quelques mots gentils pour endormir la méfiance avant d'attaquer là où ça fait mal. C'était le schéma classique. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour le pratiquer assidument, alors elle n'allait pas se laisser avoir. Surtout pas venant d'un enquiquineur comme lui.

Alors elle attaqua.

—Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Weasley ? Tu t'es perdu ? Il te manque un morceau de cerveau, non ?

Envolés les tremblements et les larmes. Il ne restait plus que le mépris et la colère. La colère guidée par la tristesse qu'elle accumulait depuis qu'elle avait vu Drago embrasser cette…

Elle vit à peine l'ombre passer dans son regard.

—Tu n'as pas à être comme ça, tu sais. Personne ne le saura. Il n'y a que moi ici.

Pansy le fixa un instant, les sourcils froncés, pas certaine de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Sans aucun doute une de ses techniques pour mieux l'amadouer…

—C'est déjà beaucoup trop, répliqua-t-elle donc sèchement.

—Persistante ?

—Emmerdeur, lâcha-t-elle en détournant la tête.

Le jumeau Weasley – Pansy n'avait absolument aucune idée duquel il s'agissait – secoua la tête avant de se lever. Il se détourna, mais finit par se retourner pour la fixer un dernier instant.

—Malefoy est un crétin, dit-il finalement. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Et il s'éloigna.

Pansy était tellement abasourdie qu'elle ne trouva pas quoi dire. Comment savait-il ça ?

—Rentres dans ton dortoir, cria-t-il et elle sut au son de sa voix qu'il était déjà loin.

Soupirant, elle s'adossa une nouvelle fois contre le tronc et ferma les yeux, se repassant en boucle ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Jamais personne n'avait été aussi gentil avec elle…

X

—Vous me décevez grandement, Miss Parkinson, siffla Severus Rogue de sa voix doucereuse et elle tressaillit, se figeant au milieu du couloir. Je ne savais que penser quand Miss Bustrode est venue me voir, mais visiblement, elle avait raison.

Elle le savait, Millicent ne pouvait pas avoir manqué une si belle occasion.

Mais de là à prévenir leur Directeur de Maison ? Franchement, elle regrettait sérieusement le manque de solidarité des Serpentards.

Et puis, qu'elles étaient les chances pour qu'en plus, Pansy le croise lui dans les couloirs ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir fait à Merlin ?

—Je suis désolée, Professeur, dit-elle d'une voix rauque et éraillée.

Elle vit Rogue ouvrir la bouche pour sortir une de ses répliques cinglantes, mais elle le coupa avec une quinte de toux violente. Quinte de toux qui dura plusieurs longues secondes. Beaucoup trop longues sans doute car ses jambes se mirent à trembler et Pansy dut se rattraper au mur de pierres humides tellement caractéristiques des cachots.

Elle avait été tellement proche de rejoindre son lit pour pouvoir dormir les quelques heures qui lui restaient avant les cours… Voire même un peu plus.

Pansy sursauta quand elle sentit une poigne ferme se saisir de son bras pour la soutenir.

—Franchement Miss… Marmonna Rogue pour lui-même. Tellement irresponsables… Pomfresh…

Son professeur continua ainsi un long moment alors qu'il l'aidait à se dresser. Puis il la traina dans les couloirs en affirmant qu'elle devait aller à l'infirmerie car elle était visiblement fiévreuse et qu'elle avait plutôt intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse.

—Je… Je me suis endormie dehors, avoua-t-elle en chemin, la gorge en feu. Désolée… Professeur…

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait retenu de Rogue, c'était qu'il ne fallait pas nier l'évidence. Qu'il valait mieux dire la vérité. Aussi stupides que fussent les faits…

Car maintenant que Pansy y repensait, et le mal de tête qu'elle se trainait depuis qu'elle s'était réveillé y était probablement pour quelque chose, elle se demandait vraiment ce qui lui avait pris de rester dehors aussi longtemps. Pire : ce qui lui avait pris pour qu'elle ne rentre pas une fois ce Weasley parti. Ou encore ce qui lui avait pris de s'endormir une _deuxième_ fois à l'orée de la Foret Interdite alors qu'on approchait de l'hiver.

Au coup d'œil que son professeur lui lança, Pansy sut que la vérité seule ne suffirait pas. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux d'anticipation.

—Et puis-je savoir, Miss, dit-il sèchement, comment vous vous êtes retrouvée dehors ? Car je suppose que c'est là que vous avez passé une bonne partie de la fin d'après-midi au lieu d'aller en cours.

Bien heureusement, Pansy fut secouée d'une nouvelle quinte de toux qui l'empêcha de répondre et le temps qu'elle se calmât enfin, ils étaient arrivés devant l'infirmerie.

Rogue les fit rentrer sans aucune délicatesse, ne préoccupant bien peu de réveiller un quelconque élève avant d'appeler Pomfresh – et Merlin ce qu'il avait l'air agacé…

Après que son Directeur de Maison ait réitéré son appel trois fois, réveillant une fois pour toute un Poufsouffle de deuxième année, l'infirmière arriva enfin et prit en charge l'adolescente. Rogue ne se fit pas attendre et quitta immédiatement la pièce, lui signifiant néanmoins qu'ils n'en avaient pas fini de cette affaire et qu'il l'attendait de pied ferme dans son bureau quand Pomfresh la laisserait sortir.

Sans qu'elle sache trop comment, Pansy se retrouva en pyjama, au fond d'un lit, l'infirmière s'affairant sur elle et lui faisant boire une ou deux potions en pestant sur le manque de considération des jeunes de cette époque.

A vrai dire, Pomfresh avait continué un moment, mais l'adolescente avait vite cessé d'écouter, laissant ses pensées dérivées.

Finalement, quand la vieille femme la laissa enfin tranquille, elle s'endormit comme une masse.

Quand Pansy se réveilla en fin de matinée, elle se dit que ce n'était pas si mal. Au moins, elle avait pu dormir et elle se sentait beaucoup moins faible que quand Rogue l'avait amenée ici. Néanmoins, elle avait toujours la désagréable sensation qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes se promenait dans sa tête.

La jeune fille commençait à se demander quand est-ce que Pomfresh remarquerait enfin sa présence quand elle la remarqua en pleine conversation avec un élève.

Pansy soupira quand elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un jumeau Weasley. Avec un peu de chance, il ne s'agissait pas de celui d'hier. Elle ne savait absolument pas auquel elle avait parlé précisément, mais une chose était clair : elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit comme ça et encore moins être confrontée à lui sans être en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Résolue, Pansy s'enfonça un peu plus dans son lit, tira les draps jusqu'à son visage et se mit sur le côté de sorte à lui tourner le dos.

—Je vous l'ai dit, disait-il, George a mal au ventre… Et il veut absolument aller en cours. Je lui ai dit que je lui ramènerais une potion.

—C'est cela Monsieur Weasley, répondit l'infirmière assez sèchement. Vous croyez vraiment que vous pouvez m'avoir comme ça ? Dites-lui de venir me voir s'il ne se sent vraiment pas bien, vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi.

—Mais…

—Oh taisez-vous ! Vous croyez vraiment que je ne sais pas ce que vous et votre frère êtes capable de faire avec une potion pareille ? Maintenant fichez moi le camp avant que je ne m'énerve ! J'ai des patients qui doivent se reposer.

Pansy sourit. Madame Pomfresh n'avait jamais été du genre à se laisser impressionner, ni à se laisser avoir.

Son sourire disparut cependant rapidement quand elle le vit se diriger vers la porte alors que l'infirmière semblait être retournée à ses occupations. Le roux s'arrêta quand il la dépassa et lui fit un sourire en coin qui lui sembla incroyablement suffisant.

—Je t'avais bien dit que tu allais attraper froid, glissa-t-il juste avant de sortir de l'infirmerie.

Pansy resta là, tout à ses réflexions sur l'étrange gentillesse que lui accordait Fred Weasley. Quand elle retourna avec ses camarades, elle en oublia presque qu'elle devait en vouloir à Millicent et qu'elle se devait d'être glaciale avec Drago.

Presque parce qu'elle s'était quand même pris une heure de retenue qui avait été absolument épouvantable et parce que malgré toutes ses préoccupations, Drago l'avait blessé au-delà de toute comparaison dans sa pauvre vie.

Cela la blessa d'autant plus que, une semaine plus tard, elle avait reçu une lettre de ses parents lui exposant en long, en large et en travers à quel point ils étaient déçus qu'elle n'ait pu se comporter comme une jeune de bonne famille et qu'elle ait réduit à néant tous leurs efforts pour qu'elle réalise un bon mariage.

Et si l'adolescente n'avait su qu'en penser au début, elle en était vite arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle préférait encore ne jamais se marier plutôt que d'épouser un être avec aussi peu de considération comme Drago Malefoy. Et qu'importe ce qu'en diraient ses parents !

Oh, bien sûr, cet élan de colère et de rébellion ne dura pas longtemps, quelques jours, tout au plus, mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'elle revoit ses exigences à la baisse : elle prendrait le temps qu'il faudra et ne viserait pas nécessairement une des plus grandes familles du pays. Oui, elle se contenterait d'une famille propre sur soi et menant une vie tranquille et confortable.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un mari riche – oh, il ne devait pas être pauvre non plus – mais les Parkinson avaient une petite fortune bien au chaud dans les coffres de Gringotts et elle était fille unique.

Ce fut donc ainsi que la vie continua son cours à Poudlard.

Enfin, si on voulait. Ombrage, une femme insupportable à la botte du ministère et qui était devenue leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, prenait de plus en plus de pouvoir.

Et Pansy – et elle ne savait absolument pas comment c'était arrivé – s'était retrouvée dans la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Oh bien sûr, elle aimait bien punir les élèves, mais elle ne partageait pas les idées du Ministère et elle trouvait stupide de faire une chose en laquelle on ne croyait pas.

Si on écartait les spéculations, selon Ombrage, de Potter – que Pansy soupçonnait d'être vrai si elle en jugeait les lettres tendues de ses parents – l'adolescente ne trouvait pas que Poudlard ait besoin d'être revu. Malgré tout ce que les gens qu'elle côtoyait pouvait dire – et qu'elle disait aussi – elle estimait grandement Dumbledore et le considérait comme le plus grand sorcier de leur temps.

Mais elle se taisait car Merlin seul savait ce qui lui arriverait si elle avait le malheur de dire ce qu'elle pensait à ce sujet.

C'était la veille des vacances de Noël. Les élèves rentraient tous chez eux et débordaient tous d'une joie de vivre que Pansy trouvait déplacée au possible. Bien sûr, elle aussi rentrait chez elle, mais si Ombrage ne prenait pas plus de pouvoir, elle aurait largement préféré rester à Poudlard. Elle n'avait absolument pas envie de subir les discours de sa mère sur combien elle devait être une bonne épouse et sur combien elle avait pu les décevoir. Avec la chance qu'elle avait, sa génitrice allait même essayer de lui trouver un futur mari en urgence.

Ce fut donc tout à ses réflexions moroses sur les vacances de Noël que Pansy faisait une ronde dans les couloirs qu'Ombrage lui avait imposé car il ne fallait « laisser aucun repos aux élèves nuisibles ».

Elle arrivait dans la tour d'astronomie quand elle aperçut une silhouette appuyée sur le parapet qui lui tournait le dos. Et même avec la faible lueur de la lune, Pansy ne put l'identifier.

—Le couvre-feu est passé, tu n'as rien à faire ici !

L'autre sursauta et se retourna vivement, une main plongée de façon fort peu discrète dans sa poche ayant sans doute saisie sa baguette.

La jeune fille se retint de jurer. Devant elle se tenait un jumeau Weasley et sans qu'elle ne se l'explique, elle était persuadée qu'il s'agissait de Fred. Il avait le même air triste qu'il arborait l'autre jour dans la forêt.

—Madame est venue prouver combien Ombrage est géniale et à quel point le Ministère a raison ?

Pansy ne put se retenir.

—Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? S'exclama-t-elle en grimaçant. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi ridicule ! On dirait un crapaud !

Il sourit, mais brièvement seulement. Son expression était tellement sérieuse que Pansy ne savait qu'en penser. N'était-il pas censé être une des plus grands fauteurs de troubles de l'histoire de Poudlard avec une bonne humeur et une joie de vivre à toute épreuve ?

—Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends part à tout ça ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

—Aucune idée. Mes parents sans doute. C'est ce qu'ils attendent que je fasse je suppose.

Fred chercha quelques instants son regard et quand il le trouva, Pansy frissonna. Ses yeux étaient tellement profonds… Et dire qu'elle le considérait comme un idiot sans cervelle jusque-là…

—Tu ne devrais pas écouter tes parents. Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour toi.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut comme si un courant d'air glacé la traversa.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

—Tu n'es pas stupide. Tu ne devrais pas te laisser emporter dans toutes ses histoires.

—Oh, je vois, cracha-t-elle, tu crois à toutes ces rumeurs que Potter propage.

 _Mensonge._

Ce mot raisonnait dans sa tête mais elle fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer.

—Ne me dit pas que tu n'y crois pas ? répliqua Fred en haussant un sourcil.

—Avec Malefoy qui se pavane ou encore avec toute cette comédie du Ministère, il faudrait être stupide pour ne se rendre compte de rien.

Pansy n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui la poussait à lui répondre aussi sincèrement. C'était comme si une force à l'intérieur d'elle l'obligeait à parler, l'incitait à se confier, lui insinuant l'idée qu'elle ne risquait rien avec lui.

—Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire, répliqua-t-il – et Merlin ce qu'il l'énervait – avant de poursuivre avec un léger sourire en coin : néanmoins tu as raison. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire selon toi ? La plus grande partie des élèves de cette école sont stupides ?

—Ce sont surtout des gamins, lâcha-t-elle avec mépris. Ils ont trop peur pour leur petit confort personnel pour voir que leur monde change.

Fred l'observa un moment, en silence, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose sur son visage qui pourrait appuyer ce qu'elle venait de dire.

—Ce n'est pas ton cas, peut-être ?

—Moi, commença-t-elle avec un air hautain et un sourire suffisant, je sais de quoi il en retourne, je ne voile pas la face.

Il se passa plusieurs minutes sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne disent quoi que ce soit. Ils restèrent donc là à s'observer dans le blanc des yeux, comme pour se défier d'ajouter quelque chose.

Puis Pansy secoua la tête dans un rire nerveux.

—Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça.

—Peut-être parce qu'une partie de toi est consciente que c'est la chose à faire ?

Tout son corps se tendit et la jeune fille sentit une colère sourde monter en elle.

—Qui es-tu pour me dire ce que je pense ? Cracha-t-elle avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable. Juste parce que tu m'as vu pleurer, tu penses me connaître ? Tu penses que je suis quelqu'un de bien ? Franchement, tu es pathétique ! Si je faisais comme toi, c'est la conclusion que je tirerais. Tu es pathétique parce qu'en public tu joues la personne joyeuse que rien ne peut atteindre alors qu'en réalité tu n'es qu'un hypocrite qui pleure sur son pauvre sort de gamin pauvre et qui a une vie _tellement_ misérable !

Fred recula devant la violence de ses paroles, visiblement blessé par ses propos.

—C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

—Tu es incapable d'assumer ce que tu es, dit-elle avec une douceur surprenante, qu'est-ce que je suis censée en conclure d'autre ?

—Entre le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui et Ombrage plein de gens sont totalement découragés, expliqua-t-il doucement en détournant les yeux. Les jours vont être de plus en plus sombres et l'espoir va disparaître. Les gens ont besoin de rire et si je peux les aider à le faire, alors je le ferais. Mais… (Il prit une grande inspiration.) C'est très dure d'être toujours de bonne humeur en publique. George… George s'en sort très bien, mais j'ai parfois juste besoin de… souffler, de tout évacuer.

Pansy ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais fut coupée par des bruits de pas précipités dans le couloir.

—Mr Weasley, enfin je vous trouve ! S'exclama McGonagall en pénétrant dans la tour.

Le professeur paraissait tellement secoué que, malgré elle, Pansy eut un pas de recul. Elle était tellement maîtresse d'elle-même d'habitude…

Mais la vieille femme ne lui jeta qu'un bref regard, retournant tout à sa contemplation de Fred Weasley qui, la mine affreusement sérieuse, ne savait pas à quoi il devait s'attendre.

McGonagall le regarda un moment, les lèvres pincées, comme si elle ne savait absolument pas qu'elle était la marche à suivre. Mais c'était _totalement_ inconcevable.

—Suivez-moi, s'il vous plait, Fred, soupira-t-elle finalement d'un ton infiniment doux.

« _Trop doux, »_ songea Pansy avec un nœud dans la gorge alors qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se sentir concernée. _« Qui est mort ? »_ C'était l'unique pensée cohérente qu'arrivait à produire son esprit. _Jamais_ leur professeur de Métamorphose ne s'était comporté comme ça, il avait dû se passer quelque chose de terrible.

Après lui avoir jeté un regard incertain, Fred Weasley suivit docilement sa Directrice de Maison, un air profondément inquiet peint sur son visage.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Pansy entendit à peine la vieille femme lui dire de rentrer dans son dortoir avant de partir, sans se préoccuper plus d'elle.

Elle resta là, au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, à observer le parc de Poudlard.

X

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Pansy eut tout le loisir de repenser à sa conversation avec Fred Weasley qui s'était révélée fort étrange. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il était advenu de lui, ni de sa famille d'ailleurs, et sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, ça l'inquiéta.

Le lendemain même, du petit déjeuner jusqu'au quai de la gare de King's Cross, Pansy avait guetté Fred et ne l'avait pas vu. Puis elle s'était rendu compte qu'aucun Weasley n'était là, ni même Potter. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être assez terrible pour faire partir toute une famille la nuit qui précédait le départ en vacances ?

Pansy s'était isolée dans le Poudlard Express pour avoir tout le loisir de réfléchir tranquillement et accessoirement pour que ses camarades de Serpentard, avec qui, il fallait l'avouer, elle était légèrement en froid, ne remarquent pas son air étrange.

Parce que depuis qu'elle avait eu cette étrange conversation avec Fred Weasley, Pansy n'arrêtait pas de s'interroger.

Elle se demandait si, comme il l'avait sous-entendu, elle pouvait être différente des autres Serpentards. Si elle pouvait vraiment faire autre chose que ce que lui disaient ses parents et plus important encore, s'ils pouvaient avoir tort.

Et à chaque fois, Pansy buttait. Non, ce n'était pas possible. On l'avait élevée comme ça depuis le début. On lui promettait un avenir tellement beau que ça ne pouvait pas ne pas être une bonne chose.

A force de s'interroger, Pansy ne savait même plus le sujet principal. Voldemort ? Les valeurs que lui inculquaient ses parents ? Le mariage ?

Les valeurs des Sang Purs ne pouvaient qu'être vraies. Ils étaient les seuls à réellement transmettre les traditions sorcières et à les appliquer. Ils étaient dignes, propres sur eux et connaissaient, en théorie, les règles de l'étiquette. S'imaginer une seule seconde que des Nés-Moldus ou des Sang-Mêlés puissent se comporter ainsi lui était proprement impossible. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder un traitre à son sang comme Ron Weasley ou un sang impur comme Colin Crivet pour s'en convaincre.

Pour ce qui était du mariage, Pansy ne pouvait que douter. Après ce que lui avait fait Drago Malefoy, c'était on ne peut plus légitime. D'autant plus qu'elle avait déjà suffisamment douté pour revoir ses exigences à la baisse et sa mère allait tout faire pour lui remettre les idées en place si jamais elle l'apprenait.

Voldemort était un autre sujet. Le Ministère clamait qu'il était mort. Harry Potter qu'il était de retour. Mais les vacances, si Pansy n'avait pas déjà été convaincue, auraient achevé de le faire.

Il régnait dans son manoir familial une atmosphère tellement froide et angoissante qu'elle avait presque du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait de l'endroit où elle avait grandi. Et ses parents étaient inquiets, tellement inquiets, en vérité, qu'ils trouvaient à peine le temps d'arborer ce comportement superficiel et distingué qui les caractérisait.

Et Pansy savait bien ce qui les inquiétait. Elle savait ce qu'il y avait sur l'avant-bras de son père. Alors non, elle n'avait aucun doute quant au retour de Voldemort.

Pour ce qu'elle en pensait par contre, c'était une autre histoire.

Tout ce changement chez elle, même infime l'effrayait. Le changement de comportement de ses parents la terrifiait même. Pansy n'arrivait pas à se détacher de l'image inébranlable qu'ils lui renvoyaient depuis toujours. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui pouvait les troubler autant.

Pourtant elle savait.

Pansy savait parfaitement que si ses parents se comportaient ainsi, c'était à cause du retour de Voldemort.

Et si le mage noir arrivait à leur faire ça, alors elle ne pouvait se résoudre à ne serait-ce qu'essayer de se convaincre qu'il s'agisse d'une bonne chose.

Non, Pansy était profondément convaincue qu'elle ne pouvait être du côté de Voldemort. Elle ne pouvait pas être du côté de quelqu'un qui _leur_ faisait _ça._

Mais c'était en soi beaucoup plus compliqué que ça. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement se mettre devant ses parents et leur déclamer qu'elle ne soutenait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'une part, ce serait incroyablement stupide. D'autre part, si ses parents le suivaient, c'était qu'ils avaient une bonne raison et tant qu'ils ne lui en parleraient pas, Pansy devait rester ouverte à tout, aussi difficile que ce soit.

Ce fut pour échapper à toutes ses pensées que Pansy décida, deux jours avant Noël, de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Celui-ci était bondé de sorciers totalement surexcités qui cherchaient désespérément à être fin prêt pour les fêtes et pour une fois, la jeune fille ne chercha même pas à s'en plaindre. Au contraire, Pansy évoluait avec plaisir parmi la foule, se gorgeant de l'anonymat dont elle bénéficiait soudain.

Elle commença par aller voir Mme Guipure où elle commanda un grand nombre de nouvelles robes. Puis elle alla faire un tour chez Fleury et Bott, car bien que la lecture ne soit pas sa plus grande passion, Pansy savait apprécier à sa juste valeur un bon roman. Elle traina donc un bon moment dans le rayon réservé aux livres d'aventure, puis dans celui réservé aux romans à l'eau de rose, et ressortit après en avoir acheté trois.

Pansy se promena encore un long moment et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle et qu'elle passait devant la boutique de l'apothicaire, elle _le_ vit.

Elle se figea.

Il était seul, encore une fois. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient réputés pour être inséparables. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, il était seul.

A vrai dire, Pansy ne savait pas vraiment comment elle pouvait dire que c'était Fred, mais elle le savait. Cet air triste peut-être, qui semblait lui coller au visage dès qu'elle l'apercevait. Elle n'imaginait pas George capable d'être triste.

Ce qui l'étonna, pourtant, ce fut qu'il montre sa tristesse aussi facilement, en pleine rue, où tout le monde pourrait si aisément le reconnaitre. Parce qu'elle se rappelait de ce qu'il avait dit. Il se devait d'être fort, de faire bonne figure, encore et toujours.

Sans qu'elle puisse y réfléchir plus avant, Pansy s'était précipitée à sa rencontre.

—Fred ! Cria-t-elle à quelques mètres de lui.

Pansy ne savait pas ce qui l'étonnait le plus. Que son nom ait roulé aussi bien sur ses lèvres ou qu'elle l'ait dit avec autant de spontanéité.

Elle haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas le plus important.

Faisant fi des quelques personnes qui s'étaient retournées en l'entendant, Pansy accéléra encore le pas quand elle le vit se retourner.

Il n'esquissa pas un geste, comme s'il n'était pas surpris de la voir. Ou comme s'il n'était pas capable de se sentir surpris.

—Fred, répéta-t-elle d'une voix légèrement essoufflée.

Et là, il la regarda avec un sourire amusé, ayant visiblement oublié momentanément sa morosité. Pansy offrait en effet un spectacle pour le moins ridicule. Elle ouvrait et fermait la bouche plusieurs fois d'affilées et ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire. Aller le voir lui avait paru être une évidence. Pourquoi un peu moins.

—Tu devrais faire attention, fit-il en se penchant en avant et en prenant un ton de confidence. Tu vas finir par gober une mouche si tu continues.

Cela eut au moins le don de la calmer.

—Idiot ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

Il eut un sourire goguenard.

—Je me disais aussi, tu ne pouvais pas simplement être aimable.

—Peut-on aller dans un endroit plus tranquille ? le pria-t-elle en ignorant sa précédente remarque.

Fred haussa les épaules et lui saisit le bras avant de transplaner dans un crac sonore.

Ils réapparurent tout aussi vite et Pansy dut se plier en deux pour reprendre son souffle et pour calmer son estomac.

Après quelques instants, elle se redressa et le fusilla du regard.

—Tu aurais pu prévenir ! Protesta-t-elle.

—Ça n'aurait pas été aussi drôle !

Pansy se rendit alors compte que Fred l'avait emmenée à Pré-au-Lard. Ils se trouvaient présentement en face des _Trois-Balais_.

—Ç'aurait été trop te demander qu'on reste sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

Il haussa les épaules – encore une fois – et se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers l'établissement, sans se soucier qu'elle le suive.

—Tu n'avais pas précisé.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Pansy le suivit néanmoins et s'installa en face de lui à une petite table isolée après qu'il ait commandé deux bièreaubeurres. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, le nez plongé dans leur verre, n'osant même pas se regarder.

—Alors ? Finit-il par demander assez sèchement. Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ?

—Tu sais, commença-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, ça ne te va pas d'être de mauvaise humeur.

—C'est toi qui dis ça ?

Pansy balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main et s'intéressa d'autant plus à son verre, tout en rougissant.

—Je voulais savoir… Est-ce que ça va ?

—Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Elle ricana.

—Oh, excuse-moi ! C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Le grand Fred Weasley est un pitre totalement imperturbable et qui ne pleure _absolument pas_ pendant que les autres ont le dos tourné !

Fred la fusilla du regard.

—C'était bas, ça, Parkinson.

—Ça t'étonne ?

Il soupira.

—A vrai dire, pas du tout.

—Je vais donc reformuler, continua Pansy après qu'ils se furent fixés d'un œil mauvais. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi McGonagall est-elle venue te chercher, ce soir-là ?

Fred la dévisagea, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage. Puis finalement, il se pencha en avant et croisa les bras devant lui.

—Je peux savoir, commença-t-il d'un ton froid, pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais envie de te dire ça à toi ?

—Peut-être parce que, comme tu l'as dit, tu ne peux pas te permettre de paraitre faible ? Et puis… je crois que j'ai vraiment envie de savoir.

—Tu serais donc mon seul et unique choix ?

—Oui.

Il la fixa encore un moment, avant de finalement soupirer.

—Jure-moi de ne pas répéter ça à qui que ce soit.

Elle n'hésita même pas une seconde.

—Je le jure.

—Si McGonagall est venu me chercher, c'est pour m'annoncer que mon père avait eu un accident. Il s'est fait attaquer. A cause de Tu-Sais-Quoi.

Fred n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, elle comprenait parfaitement. Son père s'était fait attaqué parce que les Weasley étaient des traitres à leur sang et le Seigneur des Ténèbres étant de retour, une chose en avait très certainement entrainé une autre…

Pansy capta son regard.

—Et il est… ?

—Quoi ? Non ! Non ! S'exclama-t-il en se redressant brusquement.

Elle hoche la tête, inexplicablement rassurée.

Puis, sans qu'elle ne contrôle quoi que ce soit, Pansy lui prit la main. Elle n'osa pas relever la tête pour croiser son regard, mais elle était pleinement consciente de son regard sur elle.

Pourtant, les deux jeunes gens restèrent longtemps comme ça, en silence. Fred se consolait. Pansy se rassurait.

Comment _cela_ pouvait-il être une bonne chose alors même que cela _le_ faisait souffrir ?

Le temps passa sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne bouge d'une quelconque façon. Puis, par les petites fenêtres des _Trois-Balais,_ on put voir l'obscurité tomber. Ils le remarquèrent et, pour la première fois, osèrent croiser le regard de l'autre.

Etonnamment, Pansy ne ressentit aucun malaise, juste un étrange contentement, et elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux que, malgré tout, il ressentait la même chose.

—Il va s'en doute falloir y aller, finit-elle par dire.

—Oui, acquiesça-t-il. Ma famille doit-être morte d'inquiétude.

Ils se levèrent donc et sortirent de l'établissement après avoir payé leur consommation. Une fois dehors, ils se fixèrent un instant, hésitant sur la marche à suivre.

—Tu veux que je te ramène ? Lui proposa Fred.

Pansy hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, surprise malgré elle par sa proposition.

Il n'attendit pas un instant avant de lui saisir la main et de transplaner. Et la jeune fille ne chercha pas à s'interroger sur ce geste.

Fred la lui tint quelques secondes avant de se penser et de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

—Merci.

Et sur ces mots, le roux disparut, la laissant seule devant la grille de son manoir.

X

Par la suite, la fin des vacances passa étonnamment vite pour Pansy et la routine de Poudlard reprit tranquillement. Enfin, si on voulait.

Ses rapports avec Fred Weasley s'étaient étonnamment améliorés. Quand ils se croisaient dans un couloir, ils s'accordaient parfois un petit signe de la main, voire même un sourire.

Etait-ce dû à leur rencontre en haut de la tour d'astronomie ? A celle sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Ou encore à ces cadeaux qu'ils s'étaient échangés pour Noël sans même avoir besoin de se consulter ?

Il lui arrivait, parfois, le soir, de regarder le paquet de farces et attrapes qu'il avait créés avec son frère, qu'il lui avait envoyé et qu'elle avait glissé dans sa malle sans qu'elle sache ce qu'elle pourrait en faire. Mais durant ces moments-là, Pansy ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Fred Weasley la jugeait digne de leurs inventions.

Plus que tout et sans qu'elle ne sache se l'expliquer, Pansy était heureuse de voir qu'il affichait toujours en publique cette joie de vivre qui le caractérisait tant. Il rayonnait littéralement, comme si ce qui était arrivé à son père n'était jamais arrivé. Et rien que pour ça, elle lui enviait cette capacité à faire bonne figure.

Mais dans un sens, c'était bien plus que ça. A force de l'observer, ce que bien entendu personne de son entourage ne remarquait, elle y veillait bien, Pansy avait remarqué qu'il faisait bien plus de blagues avec George et Lee Jordan.

A force de l'observer, Pansy arrivait même à en prédire certaines. Par exemple, elle se rappelait parfaitement de ce jour où, alors qu'elle faisait sa ronde de préfet, elle l'avait vu s'introduire dans le bureau d'Ombrage avec Lee Jordan, un nifleur enfermé dans une cage entre les bras. Bien entendu, elle n'avait rien dit. Au contraire, Pansy s'était amusée de la panique de leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal après qu'elle ait découvert son bureau totalement sans-dessus-dessous.

Malgré tout, au début, ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment reparlés, se contentant de se saluer, de s'observer – car Pansy savait qu'il l'observait également.

Puis un jour – le jour du nifleur plus précisément – la Serpentard décida de lui envoyer une note pour les féliciter de cette réussite car que c'était bon de voir Ombrage dans cet état !

Et cela sonna le début de quelque chose.

Il lui répondit et elle aussi. Et ils finirent par échanger, toujours par note, sur les blagues que les jumeaux Weasley voulaient ou comptaient réaliser, sur les objets qu'ils inventaient.

Oh, ce n'était rien d'extraordinaire, juste quelques remarques et de la reconnaissance des idées de l'autre. Et pourtant, pour Pansy, c'était grisant. Elle avait enfin l'impression que son avis comptait.

Et même si elle ne se l'avouerait pas, elle savait que c'était la preuve qu'ils étaient vivants, qu'ils allaient bien, car c'était un bon signe d'être capable de rire et de faire rire, non ?

Pansy aimait y croire. Mais parfois, une petite voix dans sa tête lui glissait sournoisement que ce n'était pas ce qu'avait l'air de penser Fred quand elle l'avait vu pleurer dans la Forêt Interdite la première fois.

C'était ce genre de choses dont ils n'avaient pas reparlé. Et Pansy ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'une aubaine ou non. Une part d'elle voulait que rien ne change, qu'ils poursuivent leurs petits échanges éphémères qui ne nécessitaient aucun contact et qui étaient tellement rassurants – après tout, Merlin seul savait ce qui pourrait bien advenir d'eux si jamais quelqu'un l'apprenait. Une autre part d'elle – dont elle n'avait jamais soupçonné ne serait-ce que l'existence tant elle semblait audacieuse et attentionnée – voulait plus, elle voulait qu'il parle de ce genre de chose car ça leur faisait du bien, car ils ne pouvaient en parler à personne d'autre.

Alors Pansy ne faisait rien, elle laissait les choses se faire. Parce que c'était plus facile, parce que c'était lâche, parce que c'était elle.

Est-ce qu'un jour Fred pourrait décider de faire bouger les choses ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait se rendre compte que, finalement, elle n'était pas quelqu'un de bien ?

Au fond d'elle, Pansy savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tout ne vole en éclat et qu'elle soit forcée de retourner à sa petite vie. Et sans qu'elle ne se l'explique, cette simple idée la terrifiait car malgré tout, la jeune fille s'était habituée à tout ça, c'était si nouveau, si _différent_. Comment pourrait-elle bien continuer sans ?

D'un autre côté, elle avait tellement peur que quelqu'un découvre tout… Et puis, un Weasley ! Elle côtoyait un Weasley ! Un ennemi de ses parents, _son_ ennemi. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre une telle chose, pas alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait être définitivement de retour.

Et pourtant c'était ce qu'elle faisait.

Après tout, les autres avaient peut-être raison. Peut-être qu'elle était bien stupide.

Bien qu'elle ne le souhaitât nullement, Pansy s'étonnait parfois que personne n'ait vu clair dans leur jeu. Ils étaient certes discrets – car si elle s'assurait toujours que personne ne la voyait, elle avait la certitude que Fred tenait son frère éloigné de tout ça – mais ils n'étaient pas à l'abri de la malchance et de l'imprudence.

Leur premier vrai acte d'imprudence eut lieu dans le courant du mois de mars.

Comme de nombreuses fois, ils se croisèrent dans un couloir. Seulement cette fois-ci, ils étaient seuls. Pour la première fois.

Ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt.

Pansy n'avait absolument aucune idée de la marche à suivre. Fuir ou rester ?

Puis, finalement, Fred s'avança jusqu'à elle et la salua d'un signe de tête.

—Parkinson.

—Weasley.

—Ça fait longtemps.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

—On se croise tous les jours. Et on s'envoie des notes.

Il haussa les épaules.

—C'est pas pareil.

—C'est plus difficile de faire croire que tu vas bien, lui fit-elle remarquer.

—Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne vais pas bien ? répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Pansy ricana.

—Tu es trop sérieux. Et puis, on dirait que tu as été amputé, non ?

Elle n'arriva pas à regretter ses mots, même quand elle vit son visage se décomposer. C'était plus fort qu'elle.

—Et toi, alors ? Lâcha Fred d'une voix glaciale. Tu n'en a pas assez d'être toujours toute seule ?

Pansy accusa le coup. Elle l'avait mérité.

—Au moins, moi, j'ai l'honneur de ma famille. Pas comme vous autres, Weasley. Vous n'êtes que des traîtres à votre sang incapable d'aligner deux mornilles.

Cette fois-ci, par contre, la jeune fille se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher d'en rajouter. Elle voyait parfaitement les mâchoires de Fred se serrer au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Elle voyait parfaitement ses poings se serrer et la colère qui illuminait son regard.

Et là, Pansy réalisa.

Il était beaucoup plus impressionnant et choquant de voir Fred Weasley en colère que triste. Et Merlin savait à quel point elle avait trouvé choquant de le voir en pleur et désemparé.

Pansy réalisa qu'à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, qu'à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient, Fred Weasley était triste. A chaque fois, il avait besoin d'aide. La plupart du temps, elle le rembarrait. Alors qu'elle était sans doute la seule à savoir. La seule sur qui il pouvait compter.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser.

Mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Fred Weasley l'avait projetée contre un mur et lui enserrait la gorge, l'empêchant de respirer.

—Franchement, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

Sous ses mains, Pansy commença à suffoquer et à s'agiter pour lui faire lâcher prise.

—Je te fais confiance, tant bien que mal. Je t'accorde plus d'attention que beaucoup d'autres. Je me confie à toi. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu te moques. Tu insultes.

Si possible, son étreinte se resserra.

—F… Fr… Ed… Le supplia-t-elle tant bien que mal.

Il l'ignora.

—Est-ce qu'au moins tu as conscience d'à quel point c'est difficile ?

Ses yeux brillaient. _Il_ l'étranglait et _ses yeux brillaient_.

Pansy chercha fébrilement sa baguette dans sa poche.

Puis soudainement, elle était libre.

Fred l'avait lâchée et s'était reculé précipitamment. Il la regardait avec des yeux tellement écarquillés qu'ils semblaient prêts à sortir de leurs orbites.

—Je… commença-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de continuer car il se retrouva projeté contre le mur d'en face par le _Repulso_ de Pansy.

—Va au diable ! cria-t-elle et elle fut surprise par le goût salé qu'elle sentit dans sa bouche.

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle pleurait.

—Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu' _eux_ , en fait, murmura-t-elle en se tenant la gorge.

Il la fixa, ses yeux remplis d'une culpabilité qu'elle ne voyait pas, qu'elle ne voulait pas voir.

—Miss Parkinson ! Monsieur Weasley ! Cria soudainement une voix, les arrachant du regard de l'autre.

Sur le coup, Pansy ne trouva même pas la force de s'agacer de l'intervention du professeur McGonagall, ni de la présence de quelques élèves. Elle se tourna simplement vers Fred et lui chuchota que lui aussi il la décevait.

Pansy n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite son professeur de métamorphose chasser les curieux puis s'indigner de leur comportement pendant de longues minutes.

Elle ne dit rien quand la vieille femme leur enleva cinquante points à chacun, ni quand elle leur donna deux semaines de retenues avec Rusard, ni quand elle les renvoya dans leur Salle Commune, ni quand elle lui dit qu'elle mettrait le professeur Rogue au courant.

Non, tout ce que Pansy arrivait à faire, c'était fixer le rouquin. Elle ne savait pas comment tout cela était finalement arrivé. Elle ne savait pas qui était à blâmer. Une seule chose était sûre à ses yeux. Elle lui en voulait, énormément. Il l'avait déçu. Il s'était comporté exactement comme elle aurait pensé ne jamais le voir se comporter, comme elle s'attendait à voir un mangemort se comporter avec ses ennemis.

Il l'avait déçu, oui. Mais surtout car il avait brisé cette image en elle. Cette image que ce camp était différent. Cet espoir, même éphémère, qu'il y avait un bon choix, malgré tout.

X

Après coup néanmoins, Pansy ne trouva plus que l'intervention de McGonagall et la présence d'élèves ne fussent pas agaçantes. Au contraire. Elle resta très longtemps allongée sur son lit, seule dans son dortoir, à se demander ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête. Leur passer par la tête.

Et elle qui s'était étonnée que personne ne soit au courant de tout ça…

Pansy saisissait pleinement toute l'ironie de la situation. Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à cacher – car elle n'était clairement pas décider à continuer leur petits échanges – il y avait une chance bien plus importante que quelqu'un un jour – bien trop proche – découvre entièrement la vérité.

Elle ne releva pas la tête quand, à l'approche de l'heure du diner, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit timidement, sans qu'aucun bruit de pas ne suive.

Par contre, elle se redressa brusquement quand une petite voix – sans doute une première ou deuxième année – murmura un bref « C'est bon, professeur ».

Pansy grogna quand elle vit le professeur Rogue qui se tenait sur le seuil de son dortoir.

Il s'était déplacé pour venir la chercher. S'en était fini pour elle.

—Un commentaire, Miss Parkinson ? fit-il de sa voix doucereuse en haussant un sourcil en l'entendant grogner, à n'en pas douter.

—Non, Monsieur.

—Bien, poursuivit-il, dans ce cas, je vous invite à continuer cette discussion dans mon bureau.

Elle hocha la tête et se leva prestement, s'empressant de le suivre hors du dortoir. Pansy le suivit ainsi jusqu'à son bureau, tentant d'ignorer les regards interrogateurs des autres élèves alors qu'ils traversaient la Salle Commune.

Une fois arrivés à destination, Rogue ne lui laissa même pas le temps de s'installer avant d'exploser.

—Je pourrais savoir, Miss, ce qui vous pris de vous battre avec un autre élève ?

Pansy baissa la tête, trouvant soudainement un grand intérêt dans le bout de ses chaussures.

—D'autant plus qu'il s'agit d'un élève de dernière année possédant un bon niveau. C'était stupide. Et dangereux.

Rogue soupira et elle sentit qu'il la fusillait du regard.

—Et par Merlin, il s'agit d'un Weasley, Miss ! Que vous est-il venu à l'esprit ? Vous avez de la chance que la rumeur ne se soit pas propagé dans toute l'école ou pire, jusqu'aux oreilles d'Ombrage !

Sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, Pansy sentit de nouveau des larmes couler sur ses joues.

—Expliquez-vous, Miss ! exigea-t-il finalement.

Alors, Pansy releva la tête et plongea dans le regard sombre de son Directeur de Maison. Doucement, elle leva la main et dénoua l'écharpe qu'elle portait autour du cou. Et tant pis pour les conséquences. Elle _devait_ en parler à quelqu'un et Rogue était sans la meilleure – voire la seule – possibilité qui s'offrait à elle.

Et dire qu'elle fut choquée de voir le si redoutable Severus Rogue contempler les fines marques rosées qui s'étalaient sur son cou d'un air pensif eut été un euphémisme.

—Miss… commença-t-il d'un ton bien plus doux que d'habitude. Il semblerait que le Professeur McGonagall ne m'ait pas informé de l'entière vérité. Je ne savais pas à quel point tout ceci vous avait affectée.

Il l'invita à s'assoir et pris lui-même place à son bureau, croisant les mains sur celui-ci.

—A vrai dire, Miss, je m'inquiète pour vous depuis quelque temps et cet… incident montre qu'il y a effectivement un problème.

Sa bouche était soudainement étrangement sèche, aussi Pansy déglutit-elle difficilement avant de lever des yeux suppliants sur lui.

—S'il vous plait, n'en parlez pas à mes parents…

Rogue la dévisagea, interdit, pendant tellement longtemps qu'il la mit mal à l'aise.

—Non… fit-il finalement. Non, bien sûr que non. Ce serait stupide de notre part, n'est-ce pas, Miss Parkinson ?

Pansy s'empressa d'acquiescer bien qu'elle avait l'étrange sensation de manquer quelque chose.

—Néanmoins, reprit-il ensuite d'un ton plus ferme, il n'en reste pas moins qu'avoir un conflit ouvert sous le nez du Professeur Ombrage ( et là, Pansy aurait pu jurer avoir vu sa bouche se tordre en une grimace méprisant ), avec un élève plus âgé, avec un Weasley n'est pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire.

Pansy inspira profondément.

—Je sais, ce n'était pas digne d'un élève de Serpentard.

Une nouvelle fois, Rogue la fixa un long moment avant de reprendre d'une voix bien plus douce.

—Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. En fait, je n'ose imaginer les conclusions que le professeur Ombrage pourrait tirer de cette situation, des conclusions qui _bien entendue_ ne s'éloigneraient pas tellement de la réalité et qui remonteraient très certainement jusqu'à vos parents, ce qu'il serait préférable d'éviter.

Encore une fois, Pansy eut l'impression de ne pas tout comprendre.

—En revanche, vous m'avez effectivement déçu en vous en prenant à un élève de dernière année.

Il interrompit la protestation que Pansy s'apprêtait à faire en levant la main.

—Je ne dis pas que ce n'était pas justifié. Ceci dit, vous m'accorderez qu'il est stupide de s'attaquer à quelqu'un de plus expérimenté et je pense que Monsieur Weasley rentre dans cette catégorie. Il n'est pas… stupide.

Il avait dit ce dernier mot comme si l'admettre lui coûtait.

—Je pense, continua-t-il en appuyant bien sur chacun des mots et en la regardant droit dans les yeux, Miss Parkinson, que vous avez tout de même une part de responsabilité non négligeable dans toute cette histoire et je tiens à vous mettre en garde. Ce que vous faites est extrêmement risqué. Se mettre dans des _situations_ telles que celle-ci finira toujours par vous attirer des problèmes. Et pas des moindres.

Sur ce, il la chassa de son bureau en l'enjoignant à aller manger.

Ce qu'elle fit sans même le réaliser.

Pansy était trop mortifiée pour ça.

Rogue l'avait fixée avec un tel regard… Comme s'il avait voulu lui dire quelque chose sans le dire vraiment.

Comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'il ne lui avait pas dit.

Et c'était terrifiant, car Pansy n'avait absolument pas compris.

Car elle avait peur de comprendre.

Et s'il savait ?

 _Non_ , se raisonna-t-elle, _il ne peut pas savoir. Sinon, il n'aurait pas eu l'air si bienveillant, non ? Après tout, c'est le parrain de Drago. Il ne peut pas être…_

—Où t'étais passée, Pansy ?

Elle sursauta et regarda Daphné Greengrass comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle et encore moins qu'elle y avait pris place.

—J'étais fatiguée, répondit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules.

X

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Pansy réfléchit à ce qu'avait dit son Directeur de Maison, ou plutôt à ce qu'il n'avait pas dit.

Elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il était au courant d'absolument tout ce qu'elle trafiquait avec Fred Weasley. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait avec Fred Weasley au juste ? Des échanges de lettres ? Non, ce n'était clairement plus d'actualité, elle n'avait absolument aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

Mais au fond d'elle, Pansy pensait réellement qu'il y avait autre chose. Comme si Rogue avait voulu insinuer quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il n'était pas censé évoquer avec elle et qui pourrait leur attirer des ennuis à tous les deux. Une chose qui ne devrait pas importer dans une école.

Pansy ne voulait pas y penser. Tout devenait bien trop compliqué à ses yeux.

Hier encore, elle aurait pu jurer – à elle-même bien entendu – qu'elle ne voulait absolument rien avoir à faire avec Voldemort. C'était toujours le cas. Mais hier, elle avait encore la certitude qu'il y avait mieux, beaucoup mieux que ce que sa famille lui offrait. Et tout ça, c'était Fred qui lui promettait.

Sauf que la veille, il avait fait voler en éclat tous ses espoirs.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que le si joyeux, le si triste, le si gentil Fred Weasley ait osé commettre un acte aussi violent. Aussi odieuse qu'elle ait été, Pansy était persuadée que ça ne méritait aucunement de réagir ainsi.

Et c'était justement cette réaction qui l'avait tant déçu.

Une réaction que Pansy jugeait digne des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

C'était en partie naïf de sa part car elle savait qu'on ne gagnait pas une guerre à coups de câlins et de bonnes actions, mais elle s'en fichait. Fred l'avait blessée dans son amour propre. Elle s'était permise de l'apprécier – ce que bien sûr elle ne répèterait jamais – mais lui avait piétiné tout ça.

Oh, Pansy avait conscience qu'elle avait été méprisante et qu'elle aurait sans doute mérité beaucoup de choses. Mais pas _ça._

Ses mots étaient une défense. C'était plus facile d'être agressive que de dévoiler ses sentiments.

Elle avait cru que Fred l'avait suffisamment comprise pour le savoir.

Et ça avait été sa plus grande erreur.

Alors Pansy était toujours aussi perdue dans sa position par rapport à tous ces grands évènements qui se profilaient.

Par contre, elle savait une chose. Elle ne voulait pas accorder sa confiance à Fred Weasley. Elle n'arrivait même pas s'expliquer quand et comment il avait réussi à l'obtenir la première fois.

Pourtant, Pansy ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer le jeune homme.

Il semblait tellement vivant… Comme si rien de tout ça ne l'avait atteint.

Mais parfois, Pansy surprenait le regard qu'il posait sur elle quand elle n'y faisait pas attention. Un regard remplie de culpabilité. Dans ces moments-là, son cœur faisait un bon dans sa poitrine, lui murmurant des « Et si ? » rassurants.

Qu'elle s'empressait de faire taire, bien entendu.

Les moments les plus dures restaient sans doute quand elle l'observait monter des blagues avec son frère, ce qui était on ne peut plus rageant car cela lui rappelait bien trop ce qu'elle avait perdu – et ça n'avait pas manqué de raviver un regain d'intérêt de sa part envers la Brigade Inquisitoriale et ses devoirs de préfète.

Et leurs retenues.

Alors que Rusard pouvait leur faire faire mille et une tâches ingrates aux quatre coins du château, il trouvait toujours le moyen de leur faire réaliser leur punition dans une même salle. Comme s'il s'était soudain découvert un don pour la voyance et qu'il savait que les deux jeunes gens ne voulaient absolument pas se côtoyer.

Heureusement, bien que tendues, leurs retenues s'étaient jusque-là déroulées sans aucun problème. Ils faisaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire chacun dans le coin en silence, essayant de faire comme s'ils étaient seuls.

Sauf que leur dos était bien trop droit. Leurs yeux bien trop à l'affut des mouvements de l'autre.

Pendant leur première semaine de retenues, les deux élèves s'échinèrent donc à s'ignorer.

Et Pansy en était tout à fait contente. Car bizarrement, elle ne se sentait pas aussi mal qu'elle l'aurait cru en restant à proximité. Elle aurait cru être terrifiée, avoir envie de fuir à toute jambe ou encore avoir un besoin irrépressible de le gifler.

Mais Pansy ne ressentait rien de tout ça.

Au contraire, elle se sentait bien. Un peu sur ses gardes, certes, mais bien. Néanmoins, elle ne garantissait pas que cela continue s'il se décidait à lui parler.

Ce qui, bien entendu, arriva. Au début de leur deuxième semaine de retenues pour être exact. Rusard leur avait ordonné de classer, comme chaque soir, la section des magazines de la bibliothèque jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne les chercher, ce qui était absolument passionnant.

Sauf que ce jour-là, par un quelconque miracle, les deux jeunes gens réussirent enfin à venir à bout de la dernière étagère.

Sauf que Rusard n'était toujours pas là. Et comme le concierge prenait un malin plaisir à rapporter absolument tout à Ombrage, ils ne pouvaient clairement pas se permettre de partir avant son retour.

Pansy soupira avant de tirer une chaise à la table la plus proche. Avec un peu de chance, il ne tarderait pas.

Elle grogna quelque peu quand Fred s'installa juste devant elle. Qu'ils restent chacun dans leur coin aurait été trop beau.

—Je suis désolé, attaqua-t-il directement en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il était sincère. Pansy haussa un sourcil.

—Tu es désolé ?

Elle ricana.

—Tu penses vraiment que ça va suffire ? poursuivit-elle d'un ton aigre.

Fred soupira.

—Non. Non, bien sûr que non.

Il s'appuya sur la table et se pinça l'arête du nez.

—Ce que j'ai fait… est impardonnable. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

—Parce que tu es un crétin ?

Fred haussa les épaules.

—Tu as insulté ma famille et tu m'as insulté et… je ne sais pas. Sur le coup ça m'a paru tellement insupportable que… j'ai rien contrôlé.

—Le fait que tu ne te contrôlais pas quand tu as essayé de me tuer est censé me consoler ?

—Je n'essayais pas de te tuer ! s'indigna-t-il avant de détourner le regard. Je ne crois pas en tout cas. Je voulais surtout que tu te taises je pense.

Pansy déglutit difficilement et elle dut souffler quelques secondes pour garder son calme.

—Je pense que tu aurais pu trouver quelque chose de beaucoup moins effrayant.

Elle renifla. Autant pour garder son calme.

En le remarquant, Fred tendit la main vers elle, mais la jeune fille recula au fond de sa chaise afin d'être hors de portée. Sa main retomba simplement au milieu de la table.

—Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai eu peur, d'accord ? Alors ne t'avise pas d'essayer de me réconforter ou de t'excuser car ça n'y changera rien. C'était méchant.

Cette fois-ci Fred se redressa vivement.

—Pourtant, répliqua-t-il d'un ton calme, il me semble que tu as l'habitude de côtoyer des gens « méchants ».

Pansy le regarda tristement.

—Tu ne comprends pas. Le problème c'est que je ne te pensais pas capable d'une chose pareille. La première fois qu'on s'est parlé, j'ai pensé que tu étais différent. C'est pour ça que j'accepte de te parler. Mais là… tu m'as justement montré que tu pouvais agir exactement comme je pense qu'ils peuvent agir. Et dans ce cas-là, explique-moi l'intérêt de tout ça ? Ça ne peut que m'attirer des ennuis.

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux, se dévisageant l'un l'autre. Puis Fred reprit la parole en soupirant, visiblement gêné.

—Alors ça veut dire que, indépendamment de tout, je n'en vaux absolument pas la peine ?

Cela avait l'air de tellement le peiner que Pansy eut un pincement au cœur. Et, prise d'un instinct qui lui venait d'elle ne savait où, elle posa sa main sur la sienne et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

—Oh, oh ! Siffla une voix presque joyeuse. Vous ne faites pas votre retenue !

Les deux élèves sursautèrent et Pansy se hâta de récupérer sa main et de se lever, avant de se tourner vers Rusard, le concierge, qui avait visiblement décidé de venir les chercher.

Rien qu'à le regarder, on aurait pu croire que Noël était arrivé en avance.

Il se frotta les mains en souriant.

—Je suis sûr que Madame Ombrage, poursuivit-il d'un ton horriblement mielleux, sera tout à fait disposée à me laisser faire ce que je veux pour les retenues que je vais vous redonner. Peut-être que je pourrais vous attacher dans les cachots ? J'ai quelques chaînes en réserve que je n'ai jamais utilisées.

Pansy ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait-elle en rire ou s'en inquiéter ? Un coup d'œil à Fred lui apprit qu'il pensait sans doute la même chose.

Aussi décida-t-elle de jouer la prudence en s'avançant doucement vers Rusard.

—Hum… Monsieur… commença-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait hésitante et innocente. En fait, nous avons fini tout ce que vous nous avez demandé de faire et… nous ne voulions pas partir avant votre retour car ça aurait été bête de vous faire vous déplacer pour rien…

Fred étouffa une quinte de toux et Pansy se retint de lever les yeux au ciel en devinant qu'il tentait de dissimuler un rire.

A la place, elle regarda Rusard qui sembla à la fois se rembrunir – ce qui était normal puisqu'on lui enlevait une occasion en or d'assouvir ses lubies – et se gorger de suffisance. Bien, elle avait réussi à le flatter.

—Ah. Très bien. Retourner dans vos dortoirs.

Les deux jeunes gens ne se firent pas prier pour obtempérer et détalèrent.

—Et sans détours ! Cria la voix d'Argus Rusard derrière eux. Et vous avez d'autres retenues demain, même heure !

Ils ne lui prêtèrent guère attention et sortirent de la bibliothèque et, tout en s'éloignant de quelques pas, ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire juste après avoir échangé un regard.

Cela fit un bien fou à Pansy, bien qu'elle ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde. Elle avait l'impression que là, maintenant, alors qu'elle riait sincèrement avec Fred, plus rien ne comptait, que la vie pouvait lui sourire, que la vie pouvait parfois être d'une simplicité effarante. Elle avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Jamais la personne qu'elle croyait être ne rigolerait avec autant d'insouciance.

—Je n'y crois pas ! S'exclama Fred au bout d'un moment en reprenant son souffle. Même nous on a du mal à se dégager de Rusard ! Pas que l'embêter ne nous amuse pas, au contraire, mais quand il en a après nous, impossible de s'en débarrasser ! Et toi, tu clignes des yeux et tu fais je ne sais quoi d'autre et il nous laisse partir !

Pansy ricana.

—Du calme, Weasley, où je vais finir par croire que tu me complimentes.

Fred s'arrêta soudainement et la prit par les épaules. Elle se tendit légèrement à ce geste.

—Tu ne comprends pas, ça relève du génie !

Il la regarda le plus sérieusement du monde.

—Il faut que tu m'apprennes ça ! Ou que tu sois avec nous plus souvent ! Imagine un peu tout ce qu'on pourrait faire si on avait plus besoin de s'inquiéter de se faire prendre par Rusard !

Cette fois-ci, Pansy rit bien plus sincèrement.

—Dans tes rêves, Weasley. Ce genre de petits numéros marche rarement plusieurs fois. Donc je préfère les garder quand j'en aurais vraiment besoin.

Fred soupira théâtralement en la lâchant et en se remettant en route.

—Franchement Parkinson, tu me brises le cœur.

—Tant mieux.

Fred lui jeta un regard en coin et esquissa un sourire auquel elle répondit.

—Plus sérieusement, dis-moi ton secret.

Pansy ricana.

—Quelle persévérance… Ça n'a pourtant rien de compliqué. Rusard est un moins que rien, personne ne l'aime. Fait-lui croire que tu te sens concerné d'une quelconque façon, donne-lui un minimum d'attention et d'importance, flatte-le, et il sera à tes pieds.

Bien que le roux ne sembla pas apprécier particulière les termes qu'elle employait, ce fut l'excitation qui gagna ses yeux.

—Tu veux dire que si un jour il me prend l'envie de lui offrir des bonbons que nous avons fabriqué en les faisant passer pour un cadeau, il les mangera ?

Pansy le regarda suspicieusement.

—Si tu ne lui donnes pas toi-même et que ça à l'air d'un cadeau perdu par quelqu'un… Oui, sans aucun doute. Pourquoi ? Ce serait stupide, les enseignants auraient trop de chance de découvrir votre petit trafic.

Il balaya l'objection d'un geste de la main.

—Peut-être, mais je suis persuadé que ça va être très utile.

—Pourquoi ? L'occuper pendant une de vos blagues ?

—Non, pour l'AD.

Fred avait répondu tellement rapidement que, même si Pansy trébucha en l'entendant, elle était certaine qu'il n'avait pas prévu de dire ça. Mais en le regardant, elle vit qu'il ne le regrettait absolument pas.

—Votre organisation secrète ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

—Nos cours de défense, répondit-il simplement.

Elle le regarda avec incompréhension.

—Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? Je veux dire, je fais partie de la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Je suis censée vous dénoncée.

—Mais tu ne le feras pas, la contra-t-il avec certitude.

Pansy haussa un sourcil.

—Et pourquoi ça ?

—J'ai confiance en toi.

Cette fois-ci, Pansy s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir. Fred se retourna pour la regarder en le remarquant. Il souriait doucement.

—Tu ne devrais pas.

—Et pourquoi ça ?

—On n'est pas fait pour se faire confiance. On ne devrait même pas se parler.

—Pourtant on le fait. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne devrait pas se faire confiance.

Derrière eux, ils entendirent la porte de la bibliothèque claquer contre le battant, signe que Rusard venait d'en sortir. Même si le bruit de ses pas indiquait qu'il se rendait dans la direction opposée, ils décidèrent de s'éloigner pour plus de précaution.

—Merci.

Fred se tourna vers Pansy, surpris.

—Pourquoi ?

—Merci de me faire confiance.

—N'importe qui peut te faire confiance.

Pansy ricana.

—Tu es la première personne à avoir confiance en moi.

Fred lui lança un drôle de regard.

—Ne t'avise pas d'avoir pitié de moi, le prévint-elle.

Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

—Je pensais juste que ce sont des idiots. Et qu'ils ne te méritent pas.

Pansy lui sourit timidement, touchée, mais ne sachant pas non plus comment réellement réagir.

Elle fut sauvée quand ils arrivèrent à l'escalier principal.

—A demain, s'empressa-t-elle de dire avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

Seulement elle n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'elle fit demi-tour pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, comme il l'avait fait pendant les vacances de Noël, avant de filer sans demander son reste, savourant simplement son expression surprise.

X

Une fois dans son dortoir, Pansy eut tout le temps de penser à sa soirée.

Elle savait qu'elle s'était promis de ne pas lui pardonner. Et si au début, leur conversation n'y dérogeait pas trop, la suite n'avait pas été aussi simple.

La Serpentard avait senti son cœur battre plus fort tout au long de la conversation.

Les compliments que Fred lui avait faits l'avaient touchée. Même si le plus stupide des Serpentards aurait au moins eu l'idée de faire la même chose – quoi qu'elle doutât que Gregory et Vincent en soit capable.

Merlin, elle n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois que quelqu'un l'avait complimentée pour la dernière fois. Encore moins pour être une Serpentard.

Quand il l'avait complimentée, Pansy en avait oublié leur petit différent. La discussion qu'ils avaient eue l'avait fait se sentir importante. Elle avait eu l'impression que tout était redevenu comme avant, que rien n'était jamais arrivé.

Puis il avait dit lui faire confiance. Et ça, c'était sans aucun doute une des plus belles choses qu'on pouvait lui dire.

Alors Pansy s'était dit qu'effectivement, peut-être qu'elle pourrait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle n'oublierait pas. Elle n'était pas sûre de lui pardonner. Mais elle pouvait faire comme si de rien n'était.

En dépit de tout ce que cela impliquait. De tous les ennuis qu'elle risquait de s'attirer.

Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'elle s'endormit.

X

La fin de leurs retenues se passa bien. Ils profitèrent du fait que personne n'était là pour les surprendre pour parler, énormément. Ils parlèrent de tout, de rien. Des projets de Fred et George pour leur magasin, de blagues. De choses légères. Ils voulaient profiter de leur nouvelle entente retrouvée.

Et ce fut ainsi que Pansy, quelques jours plus tard, put apercevoir une boîte de confiseries trainant prêt de l'endroit où l'AD était soupçonné de se réunir. Ayant décidé de rester dans le coin, elle eut le plaisir de voir Rusard tomber dans le piège que lui avait tendu les jumeaux Weasley, à n'en pas douter. Et celui de voir des furoncles apparaitre sur son visage.

Et elle avait vu tous les membres de l'AD sortirent par une porte apparue mystérieusement. Sans jamais le dire à qui que soit.

Sauf à Fred, bien entendu. Car une des premières choses qu'elle fit fut de lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Rusard. Elle avait été heureuse de cet échange, comme si elle avait vraiment contribué à tout ça. Comme si, pour une fois, elle pouvait être à la place de George.

Il était dur pour eux de se parler. Ombrage était de plus en plus intransigeante. Elle créait sans cesse de nouveaux décrets, plus ridicules les uns que les autres – de sorte que Pansy avait prétexté avoir des difficultés à suivre les cours pour pouvoir abandonner la Brigade Inquisitoriale, _enfin_. Du coup, ils ne pouvaient plus s'envoyer de notes, ceci étant bien trop risqué. Ils ne pouvaient plus non plus se voir autant qu'ils l'auraient souhaité pour des raisons tout à fait évidentes.

La fin de l'année arriva donc et avec elle une sorte de sourde angoisse. Ces derniers mois, Pansy s'était habitué malgré tout à la présence du roux, à sa joie de vivre, et elle avait appris à plus qu'apprécier ce qu'ils partageaient.

Or la fin de l'année annonçait d'une part les vacances d'été, deux longs mois coincés avec sa famille où, bienheureusement, elle pourrait réussir à voir Fred. D'autre part, cela sonnait également la fin de la scolarité du roux à Poudlard. Cela signifiait donc qu'elle ne le verrait plus l'année suivante.

D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il aurait même envie de la revoir ? Ne l'oublierait-il pas une fois les portes de Poudlard passées ?

Ce fut en partie à cause de ces réflexions que Pansy se sentit à la fois admirative et blessée face au départ fracassant des jumeaux Weasley au début du mois de juin. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de trouver extraordinaire la façon dont ils s'y étaient pris – même si selon elle il était incroyablement stupide de faire ça si près des ASPICS.

Mais elle n'avait pas non plus pu s'empêcher de se sentir trahie. Pansy pensait qu'elle aurait mérité qu'il la prévienne. Fred ne lui devait rien, certes, mais elle avait cru qu'ils étaient suffisamment proches.

Alors Pansy était en colère. Contre lui, mais surtout contre elle pour être si naïve.

La sorcière finit donc l'année et passa ses BUSES d'une humeur massacrante, si bien qu'une partie des gens de son année l'avaient évitée, mettant tout ça sous le compte du stress des examens.

Pansy ne fut pas de meilleure humeur quand elle retrouva ses parents.

Et ce fut pire que tout quand ils tentèrent de lui parler des si grandes valeurs des Sang-Pur et du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui était officiellement de retour. Parce que si Pansy tendait parfois à douter et à s'interroger, elle avait cette fois-ci été peu encline à se montrer réceptive à tout ça et avait tout repoussé.

Bien entendu, ses parents ne s'étaient pas non plus montrés enclins à être conciliants, les enjeux étant bien trop importants. Ils lui avaient longuement fait la morale.

Puis ils l'avaient laissée tranquille. Pour mieux réattaquer plus tard, elle en était certaine.

Ce ne fut donc qu'à la mi-juillet que Pansy eut l'occasion de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et le simple fait de pouvoir prendre l'air et voir du monde la rendait heureuse.

Mais plus que ça, elle allait revoir Fred.

Pansy se sentait toujours en colère vis-à-vis de lui. Elle considérait toujours qu'il aurait dû lui dire. Mais plus que tout, il lui manquait terriblement. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée chez elle, elle n'avait eu de cesse de penser à lui, au moment où elle le reverrait.

La sorcière en était même venue à la conclusion qu'elle était totalement folle.

X

La nuit précédant sa visite au Chemin de Traverse fut particulièrement courte.

De ce fait, Pansy s'y rendit dès que l'heure fut assez avancée pour que la majorité des boutiques soient ouvertes.

Pourtant, quand elle fut sur place, la sorcière ne se rendit pas immédiatement au magasin qui l'intéressait, bien que celui-ci la narguât avec sa devanture plus que voyante. Au contraire, Pansy prit sur elle et alla tout d'abord chez Madame Guipure acheter une nouvelle robe pour une soirée qu'une famille de Sang-Pur ne manquerait pas d'organiser, comme toujours.

Elle ne fut néanmoins pas d'humeur à se promener bien longtemps car en plus de son impatience, le Chemin de Traverse paraissait bien morne comparé à d'habitude. La preuve flagrante que le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres inquiétait.

Alors Pansy rassembla son courage et se rendit chez _Weasley & Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux, _la boutique que Fred et son jumeau avaient ouverte après leur « évasion » et qui visiblement était très populaire si Pansy en jugeait la masse de sorciers qui s'y trouvaient.

Cela lui fit penser à ce que Fred lui avait dit, il y a longtemps de cela. « Les gens ont besoin de rire. » Et en ce jour, alors que le Chemin de Traverse était désert et leur boutique pleine, Pansy sut qu'il avait raison. Il avait raison dans ses propos. Mais il avait aussi raison de se sacrifier pour ça.

Car c'était un sacrifice, Pansy le voyait bien. Il laissait sa bonne humeur le consumer pour les autres. Il s'étouffait pour les autres.

Cela faisait sans doute de lui la personne la plus courageuse que Pansy ait jamais rencontrée.

Quand elle passa les portes de l'établissement, la sorcière fut aussitôt submergée par l'atmosphère qui y régnait. Une atmosphère de bonne humeur. Comme si en ces lieux, la guerre n'existait plus. Comme si ici, on pouvait se permettre de retomber en enfance.

Pansy sourit et se fraya un chemin à travers les sorciers et les étals. Elle passa rapidement les produits qu'elle connaissait déjà pour les avoir déjà vu ou pour en avoir déjà parlé avec lui, mais elle s'arrêta pour examiner ceux qui lui étaient inconnus. Elle s'indigna en voyant les filtres d'amour qu'ils vendaient, mais s'émerveilla devant bien d'autres produits.

Puis finalement, dans la foule de sorciers, elle finit par l'apercevoir. Pansy savait que c'était lui. Sans trop savoir comment, elle avait appris à le différencier de son frère. Bien qu'identiques, les jumeaux n'en étaient pas moins différents. Quand on prenait le temps de les regarder, de _vraiment_ les regarder, on remarquait que George était légèrement plus grand que Fred, qu'il s'appuyait souvent sur son jumeau. On remarquait que Fred arborait un regard rêveur quand il pensait qu'on ne le regardait pas. On remarquait que Fred portait toujours sa cravate de travers alors que celle de George était impeccable.

On remarquait que Fred était juste Fred et que George était juste George, en dépit de la véritable alchimie qui les liait.

Dès qu'elle le vit, Pansy se précipita vers lui. Elle bouscula quelques clients, sans aucun remord et sans s'excuser et le rejoint alors qu'il remettait en place des boîtes de Nougats Néansang sur une étagère.

Elle se plaça derrière lui et se racla la gorge en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Fred se retourna instantanément avec un sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui s'agrandit quand il la reconnut.

—Pansy ! Je ne t'attendais plus !

La sorcière haussa un sourcil.

—Et moi, je n'attendais plus tes explications, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton qui n'était clairement pas aussi sec qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

—Ah. Oui, lâcha-t-il d'un ton penaud qui jurait horriblement avec son air joyeux.

Il sembla fouiller la boutique du regard avant de reporter son attention sur elle.

—Trente secondes, dit-il avant de s'écrier en levant la main : Hey, George ! Je te laisse cinq minutes !

Pansy voulut se retourner pour voir la réaction de son frère, mais Fred posa fermement une main sur son épaule pour s'en empêcher. Elle le fusilla du regard avant de rouler des yeux. Visiblement, il ne voulait pas que son jumeau sache qu'il lui parlait.

Pansy se sentit brusquement aspirée. Quand elle retrouva finalement l'équilibre, ils se trouvaient dans un petit salon aux tons chauds et la jeune fille le frappa au bras.

—C'est quoi cette manie de me faire transplanner ? Ce serait trop te demander que tu me préviennes ?

Fred balaya la remarque d'un geste et se jeta sans aucune grâce sur un canapé marron qui grinça sous son poids.

—Et je peux savoir, continua-t-elle sèchement, pourquoi tu m'as empêchée de me retourner ? Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi !

Cette fois-ci, son expression se fit plus sérieuse et il plongea son regard dans le siens.

—C'est plus simple – plus sûr – si personne n'est au courant qu'on se voit.

—Dis plutôt que je te fais honte ? Grinça-t-elle.

Fred soupira.

—Non. Ce n'est pas ça.

—Si, c'est parfaitement ça. Je peux comprendre qu'on ne peut le crier sur les toits et qu'il serait dangereux que mes proches l'apprenne, mais ton frère ? J'ai l'impression d'être un secret que tu caches honteusement.

—Tu ne connais pas mon frère. Avant de lui faire comprendre quoi que ce soit, il aurait sans doute déjà fait plusieurs remarques absolument pas discrètes, ce qui aurait fini par attirer l'attention de la moitié du magasin. Et après, j'en aurais entendu parler pendant une éternité, surtout quand il aurait eu la géniale idée d'en parler à Ron. Non, définitivement pas une bonne idée.

Pansy le dévisagea un long moment.

—Soit. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venue.

Fred soupira et tapota la place à côté de lui.

—Tu es bien exigeante aujourd'hui…

Haussant simplement les épaules, la jeune fille finit par prendre place à côté de lui et observa ce qui l'entourait. La pièce semblait à la fois chaleureuse et impersonnelle.

—Où sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-elle distraitement, même si elle se doutait de la réponse.

—Chez nous, au-dessus du magasin.

—Vous avez vraiment les moyens d'avoir un magasin _et_ un appartement ? Je pensais que vous autres, Weasley, n'aviez pas d'argent…

A sa grande surprise – et à son plus grand plaisir – Fred s'esclaffa. Pour une fois que ses remarques n'étaient pas mal prises.

—Nous… avons eu un généreux donateur, déclara-t-il simplement.

Pansy se tourna vers lui, haussant un sourcil.

—Qui gagnerait à vous financer ?

Il sembla hésiter puis lâcha un « Harry » du bout des lèvres.

—J'oubliais, ricana Pansy. Saint Potter !

Fred fronça les sourcils.

—Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, lui reprocha-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

—Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti sans me le dire ?

—Depuis quand je suis censé te tenir au courant de tous mes faits et gestes ? La railla-t-il, voyant qu'elle ne démordait pas, il poursuivit : On n'avait pas prévu de partir comme ça. Mais Harry avait besoin qu'on détourne l'attention…

—Encore ce Potter, lâcha-t-elle sur ton méprisant.

Pansy soupira devant son regard réprobateur.

—Avant les ASPICS, franchement…

Fred rit et fit un large geste de la main.

—Regarde ce qu'on a fait. Nous allons réussir. Nous sommes des génies, c'est comme ça.

Pansy éclata de rire et fut rapidement rejointe par le jeune homme.

—On croirait entendre Drago !

Il fronça le nez.

—Je n'ai pas aussi mauvais goût, merci bien.

—Vous avez la même modestie inexistante.

Pansy soupira et s'enfonça dans le canapé, fermant les yeux et savourant le calme de l'appartement.

—Tu n'es quand même pas venue ici pour dormir, si ? fit Fred avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

—J'étais venue te tirer les vers du nez. Mais c'est _tellement_ calme…

Fred ricana et Pansy lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes tout en lui jetant un regard noir.

—Ce n'est pas drôle, se lamenta-t-elle. Mes parents sont absolument insupportables. Et les Sang-Pur par-ci, poursuivit-elle sur un ton ironique et horriblement aigu, le mariage par-là, et oh Merlin le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu, que c'est fantastique !

 _Idiote._

Ce mot résonna longtemps dans sa tête alors que Pansy se maudissait après avoir senti Fred se tendre à côté d'elle.

—Oublies ce que j'ai dit, dit-elle en commençant à se lever, mais elle fut retenue par une main qui lui saisit le bras.

Elle se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils devant son air concerné.

—Non, souffla-t-il doucement. On doit en parler, c'est important.

—Un autre jour.

—Tu sais très bien qu'on évite constamment cette discussion. Si on n'en parle pas maintenant, on le fera trop tard, ou jamais.

Résignée, Pansy soupira et se renfonça dans le canapé.

—Parfait ! Que veux-tu dire, je t'écoute ?

Fred ne répondit pas tout de suite et elle vit qu'il hésitait à poser la question qui lui brulait la langue. Ou les questions.

—Tes parents sont du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui ? finit-il par demander.

—Oui. Comme la majorité des Sang-Pur.

Il hocha la tête.

—Et… continua-t-il, hésitant. Est-ce qu'ils veulent que tu…

Pansy sursauta.

—Merlin non ! S'il y a bien une chose que j'approuve dans la politique du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est de ne pas considérer les femmes comme aptes au combat. Au moins ça me laisse un peu de liberté…

Fred la regarda silencieusement un moment avant de lui prendre la main. Elle ne put réprimer un frisson.

—Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait virulent mais qui ne l'était pas.

—Ce n'est pas de la pitié, souffla doucement Fred en resserrant son étreinte sur sa main. C'est du soutien. C'est ce que font les amis, non ? Ils se soutiennent.

Pansy se tendit, partagée entre deux sentiments. Une part d'elle se sentait heureuse qu'il la considère comme son amie, car c'était une chose qui était bien trop rare. Mais une autre part d'elle était plus mitigée, plus inquiète. Des traces qu'elle pouvait laisser. Sur lui. Sur elle. Tout ça ne pouvait que mal finir.

—Si mes parents l'apprennent, ils m'enfermeront à vie au manoir et ils te tueront.

—Alors il vaut mieux qu'ils ne l'apprennent jamais, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Ce n'était pas de ces silences gênants où l'on ne savait pas quoi dire, mais plutôt un de ces moments de calme au milieu d'une conversation qu'on appréciait à sa juste valeur. Pour réfléchir, par exemple.

En tout cas, les idées défilaient dans l'esprit de Pansy, bien trop vite pour qu'elle réussisse à les saisir. Pour qu'elle réussisse à _vraiment_ réfléchir.

—Je me fiche de toutes ces histoires, lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un moment, s'en même s'en rendre compte. Tu-Sais-Qui, mes parents, Dumbledore, ils peuvent tous aller en enfer. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille.

Pansy se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'avait pas prévu de dire tout ça. Ses mots avaient dépassé ses pensées. Mais le pire dans tout ça était sans doute qu'elle le pensait réellement et qu'elle ne le regrettait pas le moins du monde. Pourtant elle aurait dû, qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'en dépit de tout elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui ? Absolument rien, sinon sa gentillesse.

—C'est légitime, admit-il.

Surprise – car Fred était plutôt du genre à préférer un camp plutôt que l'autre – Pansy lui sourit gentiment.

—Mais, continua-t-il, ce n'est pas le genre de situation où l'on peut rester neutre. Même si ma mère essaie de faire en sorte que ce soit le cas, on est tous obliger de choisir un camp à un moment donné. On est tous obligé de s'impliquer.

Pansy se renfrogna. Voilà pourquoi elle ne voulait pas parler de ce sujet.

—Et honnêtement, poursuivit-il d'une voix nettement plus hésitante, je ne sais absolument pas si je veux savoir dans quel camp tu te placerais.

Fred leva une main pour qu'elle ne l'interrompe pas.

—Je pense te connaître assez pour savoir que tu pourrais trouver la force et les convictions de rejoindre le bon camp. D'un autre côté… je sais que je serais incapable de faire ce choix à ta place car la famille, c'est sacré. (Il eut un ricanement amer en secouant la tête) Je pense même que si George m'annonçait qu'il était un mangemort ou qu'il voulait les rejoindre – ce qui bien sûr n'arriva jamais – je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à faire la même chose. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je trouve ça totalement injuste d'attendre de toi que tu tournes le dos à ta famille.

Pansy releva la tête, touchée par son discours, et affronta son regard.

—Dernièrement, j'ai réalisé que… Voldemort… me terrorisait. Mais pas à cause de ce qu'il pense ou ce qu'il fait à ces pauvres gens, mais à cause de ce qu'il fait à ceux qui le suivent. Je vois l'attitude de mes parents depuis qu'il est revenu. Même s'ils essaient de le cacher, ils sont constamment angoissés. La maison où j'ai grandi me donne juste envie de fuir le plus loin possible. Je n'ose même pas penser à ce qu'ils doivent vivre car ils y sont toute l'année.

Elle inspira profondément.

—Alors si je dois choisir, mon choix est déjà fait. Je ne pourrais jamais soutenir quelqu'un qui fait _ça_ à mes parents. A des gens qui le suivent aveuglément. Si jamais Il est vaincu, ça ne pourra que leur être bénéfique parce que ce qu'ils vivent, ce n'est pas une vie, c'est l'esclavage.

Pansy ne s'était pas tout de suite rendue compte que voix tremblait, tout comme sa lèvre inférieure. Elle n'avait pas non plus réalisé que ses yeux s'étaient mis à lui piquer, ni que Fred l'avait attirée contre lui dans une étreinte rassurante. Inconsciemment, elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui alors qu'il réalisait des petits gestes circulaires dans son dos.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment. Pansy évacuait toute la tension qui l'avait gagnée au fil du temps. Elle se rendait compte d'à quel point elle avait de la chance de l'avoir car jamais elle n'aurait pu en parler à qui que ce soit d'autre.

Pourtant, Pansy finit par s'éloigner doucement en essuyant ses yeux, même si cela lui coûtait, car elle savait qu'il devait repartir travailler mais qu'il ne le ferait pas sans avoir la certitude qu'il pouvait la laisser.

—Je vais y aller, j'ai dit à mes parents que je ne rentrerais pas tard.

Fred hocha la tête et se leva à sa suite, la conduisant à la porte d'entrée. La main sur la poignée, il se retourna vers elle.

—Restons en contact, tu veux ?

Elle lui sourit doucement.

—Bien sûr. On s'enverra des hiboux et je te tiendrais au courant des sorties à Pré-au-Lard.

Le large sourire qu'il lui offrit lui réchauffa le cœur.

Finalement, ils descendirent tous les deux l'escalier qui menait à la boutique et se séparèrent sans un regard. Et une fois encore, George aperçut la brune, mais sans réussir à la reconnaître.

X

Le reste des vacances passa ainsi, ils échangèrent quelques notes anonymes pour se fixer des rendez-vous à l'extérieur car ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque que les parents de la jeune fille se doutent de quelque chose.

Un jour, Fred emmena même la jeune fille dans le monde moldu et l'initia à leur culture. Enfin, à ce qu'il savait de leur culture. Une chose avait pourtant retenu l'attention de la jeune fille. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la fois où il lui avait parlé des humoristes et des comédiens. Pansy ne pouvait pas croire qu'il existait des gens dont le métier était de faire rire et de divertir les gens. Et pourtant, Fred en avait parlé avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Quand la sorcière dut retourner à Poudlard pour sa sixième année, elle eut l'impression qu'un poids se retirait de ses épaules. Certes, elle ne pouvait pas le voir aussi souvent qu'elle le voulait, pas comme avant, mais au moins Pansy n'avait plus à craindre que ses parents tombent sur son courrier. Les deux jeunes gens pouvaient donc se permettre d'échanger bien plus de lettres, même s'ils évitaient les informations sensibles.

A chaque sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Fred se débrouillait pour passer la voir, même pour quelques minutes.

Pansy se sentait plus vivante et plus insouciante que jamais quand elle était avec lui, quand elle lisait ses lettres et qu'elle y répondait. Et Merlin savait à quel point elle en avait besoin. Car même si ses parents n'étaient pas là, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'envahissait pas encore totalement leur vie – car il était quand même là, tout le monde en avait conscience – Pansy voyait bien le comportement de Drago. Si au début le jeune Malefoy se pavanait de fierté, la sorcière avait été aux premières loges pour assister à la naissance de l'angoisse qui désormais le rongeait jusqu'au sang. Elle savait qu'il avait reçu une mission de _lui_ et c'était suffisant pour lui rappeler que personne n'était à l'abri.

Alors oui, Pansy savourait les moments passés avec Fred car ils lui faisaient du bien, ils lui permettaient d'oublier.

Mais quand la fin de l'année arriva et que finalement elle comprit de quoi retournait la mission de Drago, elle s'en voulut presque de ne pas s'en être rendu compte avant et de ne pas l'avoir empêché. Car même si cela signifiait très certainement la mort de Drago – et encore, il aurait pu être sauvé, non ? – Pansy se disait qu'il s'agissait de la pire chose qui pouvait arriver.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était au sommet de sa puissance et plus rien ne fut comme avant. Si la jeune fille avait trouvé l'ambiance du manoir angoissante, ce n'était rien à côté de celle qui y régnait désormais et ce n'était rien comparé à celle qui régnait dans toute l'Angleterre et surtout à Poudlard. Sa septième année fut un véritable cauchemar. Même les Serpentard les plus enclins à suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne réussissaient pas à bien vivre cette période.

Et Pansy devait se l'avouer, ne plus pouvoir communiquer avec Fred d'une quelconque façon lui manquait. Et par Merlin, elle ne savait même pas s'il était encore vivant ! Alors elle se contenta de faire profil bas.

Seulement les Carrow se montraient tellement abjectes qu'elle n'arrivait pas à rester neutre comme ses parents le lui avaient appris. Non, elle rejoignit même les Griffondor dans leur punition pour avoir refusé de torturer un Né-Moldu. Mais en même temps, quel être humain un tant soit peu normal irait torturer un _enfant_ ? Elle profita même de son statut de Sang-Pur pour parfois couvrir quelques enfants de sang impur qui se faisaient prendre pour des broutilles qui leur aurait valu des sanctions auxquelles Pansy ne préférait même pas penser.

Malgré tout, Pansy gardait espoir. Elle savait que Potter avait disparu dans la nature et qu'il cherchait un moyen. Un moyen de quoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais il _devait_ être en train de faire quelque chose. D'autant plus qu'il n'arrêtait pas de faire parler de lui pour des choses absurdes dans les journaux. Comme cette fois où il cambriola Gringotts. _Gringotts_ par Merlin.

Vers la fin de l'année, Pansy remarqua que des élèves disparaissaient mystérieusement, mettant les Carrow dans une colère noire. Et elle regretta d'être une Serpentard et plus encore, une Parkinson, car elle savait que cela la privait de cette solidarité.

Cette année avait convaincu Pansy pour de bon que jamais elle ne pourrait être dans le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La bataille finale arriva finalement. Ce jour-là, Potter avait été repéré dans le château et Rogue – dont elle avait renoncé à suivre les intentions – avait décidé de réunir tous les élèves dans la Grande Salle afin d'obtenir des informations sur le Survivant et les mettre en garde sur le fait qu'ils ne devaient en aucun cas l'aider.

Et ce fut à ce moment que le pire arriva. Potter se trouvait là, parmi eux. Et tout se passa très vite. Il accusa Rogue, McGonagall se battit avec le Directeur, les Mangemorts présents menaçaient les élèves.

Et Pansy était terrifiée. Terrifiée par les menaces de ce professeur en qui elle avait eu tellement confiance. Terrifiée par ses propres pensées.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû les avoir. Qu'elle aurait dû soutenir Potter, espérer qu'il gagne.

Mais en ce jour, après avoir passé une telle année – une année sans le voir – une seule pensée cohérente arrivait à se frayer un chemin dans son esprit.

Que quelqu'un arrête Potter !

Pansy crut défaillir quand elle avisa que le silence régnait dans la Grande Salle, que Rogue et les Mangemorts n'étaient plus là, que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, tantôt admiratifs, tantôt sidérés et dégoutés. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle avait parlé tout haut.

Elle avait l'impression de voir toutes ses chances d'être enfin considérée comme quelqu'un de bien s'envoler à tire d'aile.

Et avant même d'avoir eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Pansy s'était sentie tirée vers la sortie, congédiée avec tous les Serpentard dans les cachots.

Et ce fut là qu'elle _le_ vit.

Fred.

Après un an sans le voir, ce fut presque un choc de l'apercevoir là, au détour d'un couloir. Et Pansy ne s'en sentit que plus mal. Elle avait voulu livrer Potter alors que Fred était à côté, après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant honte de sa vie.

Pour se rassurer, pour essayer de lui communiquer à quel point elle regrettait, Pansy chercha son regard. Certes, elle avait conscience qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait, mais elle en avait besoin. Parce qu'elle culpabilisait, parce qu'il lui avait manqué.

Quand, _enfin_ , leurs yeux se croisèrent, Pansy se sentit plus légère et soupira de soulagement. Du soulagement parce qu'il était là, parce qu'il allait bien. Et elle voyait la même chose dans son regard et ça lui réchauffa le cœur, effaçant ses angoisses précédentes comme une trainée de poudre qui s'enflamme.

Alors, doucement, alors que le groupe de Serpentard se rapprochait de lui et de son jumeau qui l'accompagnait, la jeune fille se laissa dépasser par les autres élèves. Et elle fut heureuse de constater qu'il l'avait comprise quand il se glissa à ses côtés, George ayant rejoint le sorcier qui les escortait, à l'avant.

Pansy tenta de lui sourire faiblement, mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Elle n'avait que trop conscience de ce qui se jouait ce jour-là.

Il le vit ou lui aussi pensa la même chose, parce que, délicatement, il glissa sa main dans la sienne et la serra.

Ils se rapprochaient dangereusement des cachots, mais Pansy ne savait pas quoi dire. Parce qu'il y avait trop à dire dans un si court laps de temps. Parce qu'elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait dire. Elle n'avait plus peur d'être entendue, elle s'en fichait même car c'était la fin de tout.

Alors elle resserra son étreinte sur sa main et se rapprocha de lui.

—Je suis désolée, lâcha-t-elle à voix basse au bout d'un moment.

Fred lui jeta un regard surpris.

—Pourquoi ?

—Pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire qui aurait pu te déranger ou te blesser.

—Je t'ai déjà pardonnée.

Pansy sourit tristement.

—Moi pas.

Elle soupira.

—Je voulais te dire… Je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir rencontré. Tu es… la plus belle chose qui m'est sans doute arrivée.

Pansy lui jeta un coup d'œil et elle vit qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça.

—Moi aussi, je suis content de t'avoir rencontrée.

Elle pouvait apercevoir la porte de leur Salle Commune, il n'avait plus longtemps. Fred le vit aussi.

—Tu m'as manqué, avoua-t-il. J'étais inquiet pour toi, avec tous ces Mangemorts…

Il soupira.

—Mais tout ira bien. Aujourd'hui on va se battre et tout ira bien. On a encore plein de choses à faire. Je t'ai promis que je t'emmènerai au théâtre. Et puis, il faut aussi que je te présente en bonne et due forme à mes amis et à ma famille. Alors ne dit pas le genre de choses qu'on dit quand on ne va plus jamais revoir quelqu'un parce qu'on va se revoir.

Fred s'arrêta et lui prit le visage en coupe, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

—D'accord ?

—D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle.

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils se séparèrent, sans que jamais personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Elle alla rejoindre les Serpentard qui étaient écartés de la bataille à cause d'elle. Il alla se battre avec sa famille.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'ils se virent.

X

Quand enfin Pansy put sortir des cachots, elle ne l'apprit pas tout de suite.

La bataille était finie depuis longtemps, mais les vainqueurs avaient pris le temps de soigner leurs blessures et de pleurer leur mort. Et qu'elle n'avait pas été son soulagement quand elle avait vu Minerva McGonagall leur ouvrir la porte et leur dire de sortir. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir être en paix, sans la peur constante que quelqu'un découvre les pensées indignes qui tapissaient son esprit. Elle n'aurait plus à se cacher quand elle voudrait parler avec Fred. Il avait eu raison, tout irait bien.

Mais non, tout n'irait pas bien. Elle l'avait su à l'instant même où elle avait demandé au Professeur McGonagall où est-ce qu'elle pourrait trouver Fred Weasley après l'avoir cherché un long moment. Parce que passée l'expression de surprise sur le visage de la vieille femme, la profonde douleur qui s'y était peinte avait parlé pour elle.

Pansy s'écroula si soudainement que l'écossaise, épuisée, n'eut pas le temps de la rattraper.

Pansy ne vit pas son professeur hésiter à la réconforter. Elle ne la vit pas non plus s'éloigner sans rien faire de plus.

Elle resta là, par terre dans ce couloir humide, à pleurer.

Parce qu'elle sentait une douleur lancinante au plus profond de sa poitrine. Parce qu'il lui semblait qu'on lui avait arraché une partie d'elle-même.

Parce que Fred était mort.

 _Mort._

Il avait menti. Tout n'irait pas bien. Comment tout pourrait-il aller bien alors qu'il n'était plus là ?

Son esprit ne pouvant se détacher de cet état de fait, Pansy pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, puis resta prostrée. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un la trouve et la renvoie chez elle.

X

Pendant quelques mois après la guerre, Pansy resta chez elle au manoir. Son père avait été condamné à Azkaban et elle aida donc sa mère, inconsolable, à panser ses plaies. Elle-même pansa les siennes, seule, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas avouer à la femme qui l'avait mise au monde à quel point elle aimait Fred Weasley. Parce qu'elle l'aimait, oui. Elle s'en était rendue compte à force de penser à lui, seule dans sa chambre. Elle ne savait pas à quel moment exactement elle était tombée amoureuse de Fred mais elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pu lui dire.

Depuis sa mort, le monde était devenu gris, sans saveur. Elle ne voyait presque personne à part sa mère et portait un masque, en permanence, pour ne pas montrer à quel point elle était touchée par tout ça.

Quelques temps auparavant, Severus Rogue avait reçu un Ordre de Merlin première classe à titre posthume pour avoir si stratégiquement et si courageusement espionné l'ennemi. Et c'était comme si la lumière s'était faite en elle. Tout ce qu'il lui avait dit très longtemps auparavant prenait enfin un sens.

Et elle n'avait pas été capable de suivre ses conseils faute, ou non, de les avoir compris. Au contraire, elle avait même fait l'inverse. Et Pansy ne s'en était senti que plus mal.

Si elle avait réussi à suivre ses conseils, peut-être qu'elle souffrirait moins en ce moment. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait jamais pris le risque de se rapprocher autant de lui. Qu'elle ne serait pas tombée amoureuse. Peut-être qu'elle aurait compris plus tôt. Qu'elle aurait choisi le bon camp plus tôt. Et peut-être qu'alors Fred ne serait pas mort. Peut-être se seraient-ils battus côte à côte. Peut-être qu'elle aurait pu le sauver. Peut-être qu'elle serait morte a sa place. Ou alors ils seraient morts tous les deux. Et Pansy trouvait toutes ces alternatives bien mieux que le présent.

Alors, dans l'espoir de fuir la réalité et dès que sa mère alla mieux, Pansy partit. Elle explora le monde, sorcier comme moldu. Elle alla en France, au Japon, aux Etats-Unis et à bien d'autres endroits. Elle alla au théâtre, au cinéma, voir la tour Eiffel et Ilvermorny. Elle prit des cours de littérature, de théâtre et d'études des moldus. Elle travailla même quelques mois au Macusa de New York. Elle vit plus de choses qu'elle ne croyait en voir de toute sa vie.

Pansy fut libre comme l'air pendant quelques années. Elle se sentait bien, vivante, même si un trou béant persistait dans sa poitrine.

Elle n'avait pas coupé les ponts avec sa mère, si bien que quand celle-ci tomba malade peu avant ses vingt-quatre ans, Pansy retourna en Angleterre et s'y installa définitivement. Elle vécut quelques temps au manoir, puis quand sa mère alla mieux, elle prit un petit appartement dans le Londres moldu. Elle s'était trouvé un travail aux archives du Ministère, mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'aidait à tenir le coup dans cet endroit si familier qui réveillait tant de mauvais souvenirs.

Non, c'était les cours de théâtre qu'elle donnait dans son quartier. Jouer la comédie s'était avérée être une chose naturelle chez elle. Pansy pouvait se fondre dans la peau de n'importe quel personnage avec une facilité déconcertante et cela l'aidait à oublier ses malheurs. Mais plus que ça, elle trouvait passionnant de transmettre aux autres, échanger avec les gens, découvrir de nouvelles choses, de nouveaux horizons.

Elle finit même après quelques années par se consacrer entièrement à son passe-temps moldu. Elle rencontra même un homme qui réussit à réchauffer son cœur, même si elle fut incapable d'oublier Fred. Avec lui, elle put se construire une vie, une famille. Elle eut un magnifique petit garçon. Mais jamais Pansy ne se libéra de la douleur qu'avait laissée la mort du rouquin.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide, un jour, à enfin affronter ses démons.

Pour la première fois depuis Fred, depuis Poudlard, Pansy se rendit sur le Chemin de Traverse avec son fils. Elle pensait qu'il avait le droit de connaître le monde fantastique dans lequel sa mère avait grandi. Alors, en un bel après-midi d'été, tous les deux se promenèrent dans le quartier sorcier. La sorcière s'amusait de l'expression émerveillée de son garçon.

A la fin de la journée, elle se résolut même à rentrer dans la boutique de farces et attrapes des Weasley qui était étrangement vide. Nostalgique, elle parcourut les allées du magasin et replongea dans toutes ces discussions qu'elle avait eues avec Fred. Cela lui fit un bien fou car, enfin, elle pensait aux bons souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagés et non pas à sa mort.

Puis elle le vit, debout sur une échelle à placer des produits en rayon.

George.

Et son cœur se serra. Il lui ressemblait tellement.

Elle le contempla pendant un moment, pensive, alors que son fils examinait un boursoufflet.

—Fred ! Tu peux me passer la caisse suivante !

Pansy sursauta. _Fred ?_

Quand elle vit un adolescent à la peau foncée et aux yeux bleus se précipiter vers George Weasley, elle comprit.

—Tu as appelé ton fils Fred ? S'exclama-t-elle avec incrédulité.

George se retourna brusquement et manqua tomber de son échelle. Il redescendit donc sur la terre ferme et se tourna vers elle, contrarié.

—Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

—C'est cruel, l'accusa-t-elle à la place.

—Qui es-tu pour me juger ? Ce n'est pas toi qui as perdu une personne qui t'est chère.

Pansy ricana.

—Et toi crois vraiment que poser ce fardeau sur les épaules de ton fils est une solution ?

George la dévisagea un instant et la lumière sembla se faire dans son esprit.

—Parkinson, constata-t-il.

Ils se fixèrent en chien de faïence un long moment.

—Je me demande vraiment de quoi tu te mêles, cracha-t-il avec un mépris qui déforma les traits de son visage. Qu'est-ce que tu sais du deuil, toi ? Ta famille est toujours en vie.

Ses paroles la choquèrent profondément et elle sentit la colère monter en elle.

—Oh, oui ! Fit-elle d'un ton amer. Bien sûr ! Fred manque à George ! Fred manque aux Weasley ! Fred manque à ses amis ! Mais est-ce qu'il t'arrive de penser un seul instant qu'il peut aussi manquer à d'autres personnes ? Non, bien sûr que non, tu es bien trop obtus pour ça. Il valait tellement mieux que toi.

Sur ces mots, Pansy se détourna et se dirigea vers la sortie, sous le regard médusé de George.

—Julian, viens, on rentre à la maison !

Quand Pansy sortit du magasin, son fils à la main, elle se sentit plus légère, comme si un poids qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de porter venait d'être enlevé de ses épaules.

Cette page de sa vie allait pouvoir être tournée et elle allait enfin pouvoir passer à autre chose.

FIN

 **Voilà, voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser un mot.**


End file.
